Awakening
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Well kept secret doesn't even begin to describe it. Mine and my sister's lives have been a lie and, now that we know, we're going to need all the help we can get to protect ourselves from our hidden enemies. Thanks a lot to our supposed "friend." Hiei X OC and Kurama X OC
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Hey everyone. Here's a new story idea in celebration of the fact that I'm taking a mythology course. It will have touches of mythology in it :3 I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for this prologue and the first chapter to be OC heavy, but it's only to describe my three OCs.

* * *

><p>I felt fear, not being able to escape the protective barrier. Who would have ever thought it would end this way. My cousin, no, brother had warned us what would happen if we came face to face with another Awakener. I shouldn't have gone off on my own.<p>

I could see my friends trying to break through the barrier, but it was too strong for them. My sister was ready to surrender, so that I wouldn't go through the pain alone.

"Look into my eyes and you shall be awakened," the enemy commanded. Something inside went against my gut and forced me to obey. His eyes glowed red, as did mine; and I felt my power consume me.

The last thing I heard, before it became too much to handle, was the desperate cry of my friends and brother and sister.

"Aurora!"

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little taste for the opening. And on another note, I have a poll going on right now for which non-canon couple to write a story for. Please give your opinions. Thanks :3


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

This chapter is going to consist of a lot of explanation about the characters, but don't worry. At the end, the YYH gang will make an appearance.

* * *

><p>"<em>And there you have it folks. This epidemic is now occurring all over Japan. People randomly passing out on the street, in the store, their homes…and yet no doctor has been able to figure out why. They don't know what's wrong with them. The symptoms have never been seen before. Could it be a new disease? More on this frightening story at ten. Back to you, Shina."<em>

I shut off the TV and decided to go outside and stretch for a bit. This story wasn't the worst out there. I mean, what about when the townspeople turned blue and attacked a middle school? Now that was creepy.

It was such a nice day to be outside. I never could stay in during the day. Luna could, but not me. Luna liked the night much better, although I would join her in stargazing from time to time.

I couldn't help but reflect on my life, while lying in the grass and staring up into the clouds. Maybe I should explain more about myself.

My name is Aurora and my twin sister, Luna, and I live with our thirty-five year old cousin, Reagan Sol. He's been our legal guardian for as long as I can remember. Our parents died before we could walk and he took us in. Sometimes I feel as though it's a lie, but who am I to question him?

Luna and I are complete opposites with few things in common; we're as different as night and day. She's a happy, free-spirited girl with a love of all animals. She works at the animal shelter after school and on weekends. She's somewhat shy and naïve; I wish I was. I, on the other hand, lost my naivety years ago. No, not in the way that you're thinking, but after a series of bad boyfriends who attempted to take it too far, I lost my ability to trust.

As for the things we have in common: our long, black hair; dark, blue eyes; and a love for horseback riding. Reagan actually owns a stable and many beautiful horses. Aeos is my favorite.

Out of nowhere, I get knocked from my thoughts as my sister's dog, Kyon, jumps on me and licks my face. I can't help but laugh.

"Down boy," I say to our medium-sized, black lab. His blue eyes match mine and Luna's. That's why she wanted him so much.

Now, are you wondering how two one year olds were taken in by their twenty year old cousin without any help whatsoever? That's why I think it's a lie sometimes, but it's true. Well, Reagan's mother died when he was young. His father, according to him, married an evil witch, though he hadn't seen it at first. His father died assisting some girl, with what, I know not. I do know that his step-mother abused him, more so when his father died. When he turned eighteen, he left, never to see his horrid step-mother again; or so I assume, since he has never introduced us to her.

"Aurora, I'm home," Luna called into the yard. I continued to lie on the ground as Luna let herself into the yard. "Hey, get up," she said, lightly kicking my leg.

"And if I say no?" I asked with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.

"Please?" Luna innocently pleaded. I sighed in defeat and got up.

"Happy?" I asked sincerely. Luna smiled and nodded. "So how was work?"

Luna's smile grew wider and she showed me what was in her carrying cage. She took out a black cat with bright, green eyes.

"No one would adopt her so I thought you'd like her." That and she didn't want the cat to be put down.

I smiled and took the cat from her. "Hm, I think I'll call her Dawn."

"But she's a black cat. Shouldn't you name her something like Night?"

I smirked. "That's the beauty of it. There's little chance of any other black cat having the same name." Luna still didn't get it, but that's okay. I just wanted this cat to be unique.

"So, did Reagan call?" Luna asked me.

Not since this morning," I replied. "Why?"

"He sent me an e-mail saying he wouldn't be back until sometime next week; but he promised he'd be back before the weekend, just in time for our birthday."

"I can't believe we're training eighteen," I murmured.

"I know! I'm excited," Luna exclaimed. I would have been excited if I didn't have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It's not that I'm nervous about turning eighteen. I could care less about my age. College? No problem, especially when Luna and I got accepted to the same place. Whatever problem I was having had to be psychological, but I have no reason to feel this way. Whatever, I'm sure it'll pass when we get closer.

* * *

><p>Later, Luna was wide awake and wanted to watch a movie. I was ready to go down for the night, but hey, that's how we always were. When the movie was over, I turned on the news. I nearly forgot about the epidemic.<p>

"_It's not getting any better. Most patients admitted to the hospital are either comatose or delirious. Those delirious are claiming to have seen a robed figure before losing consciousness yet other witnesses have not been able to support these claims. As we receive more information from the doctors, we will continue to update the public. For now, do not panic. There doesn't seem to be a clear cause for this disease."_

I heard Luna come back into the room and turned the TV off. I didn't want her to worry too much.

"Come on, Luna. It's time for bed."

"Five more minutes?" she asked me hopefully.

"No, Luna," I told her. "You fell asleep in most of your classes today. You need sleep."

"Fine," she mumbled going upstairs to her room, Kyon in tow.

I looked over to my new cat sleeping peacefully on the couch and pet her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She let out a quiet meow.

"Come on, Dawn. Now we can get some sleep."

I picked her up and brought her to my room. I quickly got ready for bed, just throwing on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, before getting under the covers. Dawn jumped on the bed and curled up next to me. I looked outside up to the sky and hoped I wouldn't wake up earlier than I have to be. Maybe this nervousness will be gone by the time I wake up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Those delirious are claiming to have seen a robed figure before losing consciousness yet other witnesses have not been able to support these claims. As we receive more information from the doctors, we will continue to update the public. For now, do not panic. There doesn't seem to be a clear cause for this disease."<em>

Koenma was watching the broadcast from the Ningenkai and shook his head.

"Of course there's no clear cause…it's not a disease."

Botan came into Koenma's office. "Um, sir, you asked for me?" she asked.

Koenma looked up at her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Botan, but I need you to get Yusuke. We need him."

Before he knew it, he received a slap to the face.

"Sir, that's disgraceful!" she exclaimed. "How could you fire him for the stupid reason of having a demon ancestor and then expect him only a few months later to jump back into Reikai affairs? He's living his life now, the one you stole from him when you forced him to become Spirit Detective."

"You think I don't know how unfair this is?" Koenma asked.

"You're just not bothered enough to care," Botan replied coldly. She had disagreed with Yusuke's firing; however, the seventeen year old was happy with his life now, working and engaged to his childhood friend. The others were happier too (well, no one knew about Hiei).

"I need the four of them," Koenma continued, ignoring Botan's comment. "It's an emergency and it can result in the death of many, but I need to brief them on it first."

"Fine," Botan reluctantly agreed. "Just don't expect them to go by your rules. They know what they're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koenma exclaimed as Botan left his office.

What Koenma didn't know was that everyone continued protecting Ningenkai from demons whom caused trouble from time to time, and it was easier because they didn't have to follow Reikai's laws anymore. But she would never tell Koenma that.

Koenma sighed in aggravation after Botan left. Things had definitely changed since he told Yusuke his firing was permanent; and, of course, he hadn't been able to replace him which is why Reikai needed him again.

"She just doesn't understand." Humans who had even the slightest amount of spiritual awareness and demons alike were in danger. "It's the Awakeners."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope even with the character monologue was still interesting. Let me know what you guys thought of the first chapter :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Only my OCs Aurora, Luna, and Reagan.

I will use 3rd person for the first scene with the YYH characters and 1st person in Aurora's POV for the second scene. The remaining scenes will be in 3rd person.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yusuke," Botan greeted. She met up with him at his ramen stand to give him the news.<p>

Yusuke grinned when he saw her. "Hey, Botan. Long time, no see. How've you been?"

Botan felt incredibly guilty. "I've been fine, but Yusuke, listen."

Yusuke frowned at her serious tone. "What's going on, Botan?"

She shook her head in irritation. "Ugh, I don't even know. Koenma said-"

Yusuke held his hand up to stop her. "It has something to do with those people who ended up in the hospital, doesn't it?"

"How do you-?"

He cut her off again. "The news…Keiko's getting really worried. Kurama suggested we look into it when it started."

"Really?" Botan asked in surprise. Yusuke nodded. "What have you found out?"

Yusuke shook his head and looked down. "Not much. Whenever we sense something or hear sirens, by the time we get there, the victims are already being hauled off. It's weird."

"Yeah," Botan sighed. Then she stood up. "Anyway, Koenma sent me to get all four of you."

Yusuke flashed her an irritated glance, but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Maybe pacifier breath can shed some light on what's going on. We'll just have to find the guys."

Yusuke quickly closed his cart up and went with Botan to find their friends. They had to pull Kuwabara out of school, Kurama out of work, and somehow managed to find Hiei somewhere in a park.

"What the hell did you call us here for?" Hiei asked in irritation.

"It's nice to see you, Botan," Kurama greeted.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Kuwabara agreed.

Botan forced herself not to laugh at Hiei's facial expression. It seemed like he was trying to burn holes into Kurama's and Kuwabara's heads.

"Yes, it has been I while," Botan said. "Koenma has sent me here to talk with you about the people who have been passing out."

"Oh, that," Kuwabara replied.

"He wants us to investigate?" Kurama asked.

"He's a moron if he hasn't realized that we have been investigating," Hiei snorted.

"Hiei and I did some more investigating last night," Kurama stated.

"Really?" Yusuke asked. "Find anything else out?"

Kurama nodded. "The victims are those with high spiritual awareness and some demons in disguise."

"Seriously?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan asked.

"Well, that definitely means this has something to do with Reikai then," Botan stated. "We should probably leave for Reikai now."

"Agreed," Kurama stated. "The sooner we get more information, the better it will be."

* * *

><p>Of course I had to wake up before the sun even rose. That's how it always was, even if I pulled an all-nighter. I never understood why. Anyway, it was time to go wake up Luna. We have a test today and if we're late again, our homeroom teacher has already threatened to give us detention and put a call into Reagan (not that he'd be mad or anything).<p>

I went into Luna's room, and Kyon looked up at me and then put his head back down on the bed. I silently chuckled and shook my head as I sat down next to Luna's bed.

"Lu Lu, it's time to get up," I cooed softly while trying to gently shake her awake.

"Nuh, vuh, tru, na?" she mumbled. I couldn't help but let out another chuckle. Luna always spoke incoherent words in the early morning. She hated waking up early as much as I hated staying up late.

"Oh, come on, Luna," I said sweetly. "We have a test today."

That certainly got her up. "Oh my God, I forgot!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you're going to do poorly, ya know. You're the best in class."

She threw a pillow at me and I was able to dodge.

"How are you so awake this early?" Luna asked me.

"I have no idea, but seriously, Lu, what time did you get to bed?"

Luna looked down. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied. I was starting to grow worried.

"Was it that dream again?" I questioned. She nodded. "Go over it again for me."

Luna looked over to me and started telling me about her recurring nightmare. "Okay, so it starts off with us celebrating our eighteen birthday. We blow out the candles and Reagan goes inside to get our gifts. We sit around talking and then two women show up and ask us if our names are Aurora and Luna. We say 'yes' and then they get this evil smile on their face and sprout wings. They attack us. Somehow, these people we don't know show up and stop them and then they two say 'Eos, Selene, this isn't over.' Then they fly away and I wake up."

"That's bizarre," I say. I don't even know how to respond to that. It doesn't make sense that she would have this dream every night. That didn't make me feel any better about our birthday. I knew something was wrong and I think Luna does too. "Well, it's time to get up, sis. We have to make it on time today."

"I know, Rori," Luna mumbled sheepishly. I patted her leg and got up to leave the room and get ready for myself. Even stepping into a hot shower didn't seem to calm my nerves. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>A young man was waiting to be seen in a rose colored room. He seemed incredibly nervous, but who wouldn't be when being the only one in a large room.<p>

A lady entered the room, and he got up and bowed to her. She smiled and walked over to him. He kissed her hand as if the two were royal and greeting each other before a meeting.

"Reagan, it's been too long," the woman greeted.

He nodded. "Yes, Miss Diana," he agreed. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to give you an update on the girls, but I didn't want to leave them."

"I understand, but why now?"

"Because I think they might be in trouble," Reagan replied. "You are our mother's oldest friend. You helped us get this far. Please, can you help us again?"

Diana shook her head. "I have grown too old to assist you in the way you are asking; however, I have a feeling that help will be coming soon."

"How soon?" Reagan asked.

Diana got up and left him, but glanced back for a second and said, "Soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Koenma, what's up pacifier junkie?" Yusuke teased entering his old boss's office.<p>

Koenma sighed. "Remind me why I need you again…" he muttered.

"You tell me," Yusuke replied.

Before Koenma could speak, Kurama jumped in. "It probably has something to do with the humans and demons in the hospital and the shady characters they have been reporting that doctors are mistaking for deliria."

"How did you-?"

"What do you think?" Hiei spat. "We've been doing your dirty work for the last three months. Better than you and your idiots who are supposed to be in charge of keeping the three worlds balanced and safe."

"Well, tell me how you really feel," Koenma scoffed while glaring at the fire demon. "Last time I checked, you were a felon and I happened to drop all the charges. So I would be acting a little more grateful if I were you."

Hiei glared back at Koenma. "I don't take threats lightly, _prince_, so you better watch it before the Dragon gets hungry."

Koenma shivered, but regained his composure and continued. "Anyway, back to the case. The cloaked figures the victims are seeing are called Awakeners."

"Awakeners?" Kuwabara asked. "What are those?"

"Who are they?" Koenma corrected. "They are a group of creatures with magical powers that cause the full amount of energy one possesses to consume their body. In theory, the reason the victims are indeed victims is because their body cannot contain that much energy being released from their inner selves at any one time."

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Let's put it simply," Koenma said looking over to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were completely oblivious that the comment was meant to insult them. "You are all very strong, but you have the potential to become stronger. That being said, you have to work your bodies to make them stronger before your energy grows with it. If all the power you possessed was released at once, as I said, you're strong and that energy could be enough to kill you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shivered. Even after dealing with so much death, they were still raised in Ningenkai and didn't normally talk about death this casually.

"So, those people could die?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded solemnly. "What can we do?"

"For starters, I rented you guys a house near the town where the Awakeners have been active the most. This file has all the information." He handed the folder to Kurama knowing that he'd be the most careful with it. "The more you find out, the more I'll do to get you more involved, like school and everything."

Hiei looked at Koenma like he was insane as the others looked to one another and to Botan. Botan shrugged; she was just as confused about this as they were.

"Get as much information as possible," Koenma ordered. "You are all dismissed."

He started filling out more paperwork. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged at each other and left with Botan. Kurama and Hiei stayed behind and walked closer to Koenma's desk. Koenma sweat-dropped and attempted to ignore their presence, but when Kurama cleared his throat, he sounded irritated. If Kurama was irritated, then Hiei was raging inside. Koenma sighed in defeat and acknowledged them. "Yes?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Kurama asked. Koenma gave him a hurt look and Hiei scoffed.

"Do not play coy with us, Koenma," Hiei stated. "Those fools may not see past your lies, but we can. Answer the fox's question, now!"

Koenma didn't want to tell them what he did know; he wanted them to find out for themselves.

"Look, you two, this matter is delicate and I cannot give you any more details than I have been instructed to give. I'm sorry, but that was the best I could do."

Kurama and Hiei weren't necessarily happy with the answer, but there was only so much they could do and Kurama wasn't about to give into Hiei's idea of torture.

They left Koenma's office, but didn't catch up with the others right away.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's obvious that there's more to this case than just gathering information and stopping the Awakeners."

"Hn. He's a fool. So now what?"

Kurama smirked. "I'm glad you asked, my friend." Kurama handed Hiei a package.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your new uniform," Kurama stated.

"Uniform?" Hiei growled. "Fox, what did you do?"

"I had a feeling Koenma would send us here at some point, and since he didn't enroll us in the school, I took the liberty of doing that a while ago."

Hiei couldn't tell if he was more angry than impressed with Kurama at this point. He was pissed off about being enrolled in a human school, but was impressed with Kurama for getting this stuff done before Koenma had the chance. "I'm not even going to ask how you did this," Hiei stated.

Kurama chuckled. "The less you know, the better. Besides, Koenma will be angered once he finds out."

"Hn. Whatever."

* * *

><p>Aurora and Luna made it on time for the test and took the extra minutes they had to study. <em>There's no way I'm ready for this, <em>Aurora thought. They didn't have many tests for the peace studies class, but for the few they did, Aurora was never ready. It's not that they were hard. You really didn't need to study to do well, but right your opinions, but Aurora never knew how to answer the questions. The presentations were easier. You could pick any topic investigating conflicts between others whether political, racial, or religious and how to avoid conflicts. The tests were more on information that she couldn't focus on.

_Well, I know that I won't be studying diplomacy any time soon. I'm sticking to science. Can't go wrong there._

While the students were taking the test, the principal came to the room with a group of new students. The teacher raised her brow silently asking where all the students had come from and why hadn't she been alerted. The principal shrugged and then handed her a list of their names before leaving.

The teacher looked to the new students and sighed. "Class, put your pencils down for a moment," she ordered. "We have some new students today." She turned to the spirit detectives and asked them to introduce themselves.

Aurora and Luna both shivered after they had entered the room and were curious about who they were.

The five of them introduced themselves and the teacher told them to pick out their seats and wait for the test to be over. The remaining seats were interspersed with the other students. Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up sitting in the last two chairs in the back. Kurama took the seat in front of Luna and Hiei took the seat next to him in front of Aurora by the window. Botan took the seat behind Aurora who tensed. Botan was a little surprised by how alert she was. Truth was Aurora didn't like being surrounded and especially didn't like people being behind her.

"Are you okay?" Botan whispered. Even if she didn't know the girl, she was concerned by her tenseness.

Aurora glanced over her shoulder and then went back to filling out the answers on her test. Botan felt a little snubbed, but caught the eye of Luna who was smiling at her and waved. Botan smiled at the girl and then looked back at Aurora. _Something's off about her, _Botan concluded. The only question was "what?"

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm gonna try to do these longer chapters from now on. I hope you like it better, but if it seems to rambly, let me know and I'll shorten them again. Thanks! :3

Also, here's a reminded to check out my poll regarding non-canon YYH couples and which I should write a story on. I want to leave it for a while to see how many votes I get before I jump the gun :) Just let me know who you all want to see.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

The first scene is in Aurora's POV and the second is in Luna's, then the 3rd in Aurora's POV before going into 3rd person.

* * *

><p>After class, Luna rushed me outside of the classroom.<p>

"Where's the fire?" I asked her.

"It's them, Rori," she said, "the people from my dream."

My face turned sour. "The ones who attacked us?"

Luna looked shocked and quickly shook her head. "No, the ones who saved us."

"What?" I asked. This was way too weird. "That's crazy."

"But it's true," Luna replied adamantly.

"Okay, let's, for the sake of argument, say that it's true and they are the people you saw in your dream," I stated. "How are they here, being that it was a dream; and what are they doing here?"

"I…I don't know," Luna replied. "It doesn't make sense to me, but they look exactly like the people in my dream."

I looked over to the five talking in the hallway and saw the shortest of them staring at me hard. He didn't look entirely happy which didn't make sense to me. I didn't know the guy and he was glaring hatefully at me. I tilted my head in confusion and he snorted and looked away. I glared over to him, but he didn't seem to notice. Gah, I hate him already.

Then the red head walked over to us and that made me very nervous. "Hello," he greeted. "I was just wondering if you knew where our next class is."

Luna smiled at the guy and asked, "What class is it?"

"Gym," he replied.

"Oh, we have that next too," Luna said excitedly. "You can just come with us."

"Thank you," the boy replied. "By the way, we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Shuichi, Shuichi Minamino." He outstretched his hand. I don't think I've ever seen Luna this happy before.

She took his outstretched hand and smiled up at him. "I'm Luna, Luna Sol and this is my sister, Aurora."

Shuichi held his hand out to me, but I just backed away and walked around him and my sister.

* * *

><p>"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.<p>

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. She just has issues around strangers."

"Why is that?" he pressed.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "but she's my sister and it's her business. I hope you can understand." Shuichi nodded. "Anyway, who are all of your friends?"

Shuichi grinned at me. "Let me introduce you."

He brought me over to his other friends. "Everyone, this is Luna. Her sister, Aurora, just started making her way to the gym."

"Hey, that's where we're headed too," the tall, black haired boy stated. I fought a giggle. Surely he knew that Shuichi was asking me about that.

"Yes," I replied. "I can help you get there."

"Why thank you, Luna," the blue haired girl said. "By the way, my name is Botan and that's Yusuke." She pointed over to the tall, black-haired boy again.

"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," the taller red head said to introduce himself. He looked panicked when I went over to the shorter black haired boy.

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"Hn," he replied before turning to walk away from me. I was stunned.

"That's Hiei," Shuichi replied. "And don't mind him. If I had to compare, I'd say he's like your sister in the way she acted towards me."

"Just great," Kazuma muttered. "Another Hiei."

I glared over to him, although I don't have as much power in my glares that my sister does. "Don't talk about my sister in a way that's meant to be an insult. She is a good person."

Kazuma looked guilty and I kind of felt bad for scolding him, but my sister meant more to me than anything and she had been through so much. They'd never know that, though. I respected my sister enough not to tell about all of her problems and she didn't trust anyone other than me or Reagan to talk to.

"Hey, Luna," Yusuke called out waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was zoned out for a moment," I replied with a feigned smile. "Let me show you to the locker rooms."

I started walking away ignoring all the confused stares that came my way. Then they started to follow behind and I brought them to the locker rooms. Botan came with me into the girls' locker room. I tried to find Aurora, but to my dismay she wasn't there. That only meant one thing; she was skipping class again.

* * *

><p>I got to the rooftop and lied down on the ground using my arms as pillows. I started up at the sun and shielded my eyes with one hand. It was brighter than usual.<p>

Things were not adding up. First, the people from my sister's dream magically appear at school. That was crazy. Then me and that one guy were staring at each other. I sensed something from him. That was crazy.

I decided to rest in the warmth of the sun and not think about it. While I slept, I had a dream of my own.

_A woman was there holding two baby girls smiling down at them, but she wasn't in a hospital. Dare I say she was floating in the sky? She wore white robes and everything surrounding her was white except for the dark hair of the two baby girls._

"_Helios, could you go get your Aunt Artemis for me?" the woman asked in a sweet voice._

"_Yes, mother," a teenage boy, who appeared out of nowhere, answered._

_Another woman entered dressed in dark colors. She looked happy. "Theia, they're so beautiful," she cried joyously._

"_What are their names, mother?" the boy, Helios, asked._

"_Eos and Selene."_

I woke up feeling the presence of someone hovering over me. I looked around and saw no one. I then heard the sound of someone stepping down from something and turned to see the black-haired boy from earlier. I decided to avoid thinking about my dream and its meaning by getting angry.

"Is it proper from whatever hole you came from to watch a girl while she's sleeping?" I asked in irritation.

He didn't reply; he just kept staring at me. I decided to give him a once over. He was about my height at five foot two and had spiky, black hair and red eyes. He kept a straight face as if he was either not taking me seriously or studying me. I chose the latter.

I sighed and decided to try and make peaceful conversation. "Alright, seeing as you found my hideout, what's your name and how often will I have to see you?" Okay, maybe not so peaceful.

"Hn," was all he said before moving to the spot above the door. He moved so fast that I didn't even notice him get up there. Then I thought I heard him say something.

_What a strange energy. Why is it emanating from this human?_

When I turned to ask him what he meant, he looked like he was sleeping. Could it be possible that I read his mind? Nah, couldn't be.

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed and the weekend was coming up fast. Aurora was in danger of getting detention for skipping most classes. She went up to the roof more often since Hiei started hanging around up there. One time, she brought some pillows for the two of them. The first time, Hiei refused the gesture; but when she offered another day, he accepted. The only classes the two went to were classic languages, biology, and mythology. Aurora didn't mind. Her grades were really good and her teachers, for the most part, were very understanding of her need to escape. They were usually okay with it as long as she didn't show up late and disrupt the class. Besides, those subjects she was actually interested in.<p>

Aurora and Hiei never talked with one another; they just stayed on the roof reveling in the comfortable silence.

Luna, on the other hand, had befriended the spirit detective team. She really liked Shuichi. He was really smart and they had a lot in common. Both started seeing a change in their sister/friend and tried to figure out what caused the change. They said nothing to the others.

Throughout the week, Luna also kept quiet about their birthday. She wasn't sure if Aurora wanted them to know. Yes, they'd probably show up at some point, but Aurora didn't necessarily trust them.

Speaking of which, Luna was sitting in the living room writing a letter to Aurora. It was their tradition to write a letter to each other for each birthday.

"So it's _that _time again, huh?" Luna perked up at the sound of her cousin's voice. She jumped up and put her stationary down on the couch.

"Ray Ray!" she exclaimed jumping into his outstretched arms. "We missed you."

"I know," he replied quietly. "I missed you too."

"Oh it's you." Reagan and Luna looked to the stairway and saw Aurora smirking at them.

"Hey, Rori," Reagan greeted.

Aurora rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey, Reagan. You're cutting it close, you know, being the night before our birthday."

"I'm sorry, you guys," Reagan said apologetically. "I really didn't want to be gone so long."

"It's okay," Luna said hugging him tighter. "You're home now and that's what matters."

Reagan smiled. "You two finish your letters and I'll go run to the store and get everything we need for tomorrow. I love you, girls."

"We love you too," they responded simultaneously.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time the girls finished their birthday letters. Aurora went to give her letter to Luna before midnight. When she got to the room, she found Luna outside on her balcony with Kyon and Dawn staring into the sky.<p>

"Hey, sis," Aurora greeted. Luna nearly jumped out of her skin. "Whoa, calm down. Didn't mean to scare you."

Luna just smiled and went back to looking at the stars. "It's all so surreal," she said in a whisper.

Aurora smiled. "I know. Hey, it's five to midnight."

Luna grinned and turned to face her. "I finished your letter."

Aurora held out her letter for Luna to take. "We should open them at midnight."

"Let's." The two sisters went back into Luna's room with their furry friends in tow. They sat down on Luna's bed and faced the clock with their letters at the ready. They smiled over to each other getting ready to count down.

* * *

><p>"We are sorry brother, but was haven't found the girls yet," a winged woman said to her brother.<p>

"I hadn't expected you to, Nike" her brother replied.

"What do you mean?" their other brother asked. "What have we been doing this entire time?"

"Gathering power, Zelos" the other sister said in response. "Once we find the girls, Kratos can absorb their power."

"Whatever, Bia," Zelos said while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Kratos interrupted, "you wouldn't have been able to find them. The stars of Gemini have not yet aligned."

"When will the stars align, brother?" Nike asked.

Kratos smirked. "In five minutes."

* * *

><p>"I hate these last few minutes," Aurora joked. "I feel like time stops just when we want it to move."<p>

"Only one minute left," Luna pointed out. "Make that thirty seconds to be exact."

"Twenty-five," Aurora responded.

"Twenty."

"Fifteen," the said together. They grinned over at each other. "Ten."

"Nine," Aurora said alone.

"Eight," Luna replied. They continued counting down consecutively back and forth.

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

_~"Go get them!"~_

A gust of wind blew before they said "one." Both felt something strange but refused to say anything.

"Happy Birthday," they whispered to each other before reading their letters.

* * *

><p>AN: Just wanted to say poll's still up :3


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs.

The first chapter that is fully 3rd person XD

* * *

><p>Aurora woke up four hours later when the sun was rising. She always loved the way the light trickled over the land darkened by night; however, she hated not being able to sleep past the sunrise. That's probably the only thing that made her jealous of her sister. Luna could stay up all night and sleep all day, if given the chance, and still be refreshed and energized. Aurora would soon find out why that was; but for now, she would just find something productive to do until everyone woke up.<p>

She took out her homework for mythology and classic languages and moved to the living room. She decided to start with mythology a d started reading a chapter about the Titans and their children. Some names jumped out at her right away: Theia, Helios, Selene, and Eos.

_Huh, that's bizarre, _she thought. According to the textbook, Theia married Hyperion and had three children. Helios was the god of the sun; Eos was the goddess of the dawn; and Selene was the goddess of the moon. _Good story, but this is just a myth._

Aurora's phone went off, distracting her from her work. Unfortunately it was one of her many ex-boyfriends wishing her a 'happy birthday.'

_Go to hell, _she thought angrily at her phone. Her phone then grew scalding hot to the touch and she threw it to the floor. _What just happened? _She asked herself as she blew on her burning hand. She was then hit with a vision similar to her last dream.

"_So when will they get their powers?" a teenaged Helios asked. He looked to his parents, each one holding a baby._

"_Not until they turn eighteen, son," the man said. "And you will help them."_

"_How?"_

"_You and your father have the ability to awaken their powers gradually so it doesn't overtake them," Theia replied._

"_Like an Awakener?" Helios asked, fear shining in his eyes._

"_Yes," the man replied, "though an Awakener of Light."_

"_Hyperion said he would be starting your training immediately."_

"_Hi, Aunt Artemis. Good to see you."_

"_Likewise. Anyway, the two of you better start training. Rumor has it the winged ones are planning an attack."_

Aurora was brought back to reality and grasped onto the table. The feeling of what had just occurred was too intense for her. As she tried to catch her breath, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Hey, it's just me," Reagan told her raising his hands in defense.

Aurora looked at her cousin and couldn't believe what she saw. He resembled the boy, Helios, from her visions. "G-good morning, Reagan," she said nervously.

Reagan raised an eyebrow at her reaction and then saw her phone on the floor. He picked it up and felt some lingering heat. _It's only a matter of time, _he thought.

"You okay, cuz?" he asked. "You seem jumpy."

"J-just a daydream," Aurora lied. She knew it was more than that. "I'm just going to finish up some homework."

"Alright, I'll start on breakfast," Reagan replied. "In about an hour, can you go wake up sleeping beauty?"

Aurora seemed to relax when Reagan called Luna by his nickname for her. _Same old cousin, _she told herself. _Pull yourself together. It wasn't real. _But everyone knows the first stage of grief is denial.

* * *

><p>Aurora brought her books back to her room and set them down on her desk. She picked up the letter from Luna and smiled. She really did love her sister. <em>I'll do anything to keep her safe.<em>

Aurora turned away from her desk and ended up knocking her classic languages textbook to the floor. She knelt down to pick it up and gasped when she looked at the page. It was titled Greek Literature, and she could read every word of it. Aurora screamed and threw it down, putting her hand over her heart.

"Aurora, are you alright?"

Aurora turned to see Luna standing in her doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, sis, I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Well, okay then," Luna mumbled. "I'm just going to grab a shower to wake myself up a bit."

Aurora watched her sister leave and then picked the book up again. She didn't know how it was possible that the Greek letters could appear as English (or Japanese…) to her, but it terrified her. First the visions, then heating up her phone, and now she could read Greek. _This is too much. I really have gone insane._

* * *

><p>Aurora grabbed a shower after Luna and then made her way downstairs for breakfast. Luna was waiting patiently like she always did. For some reason, she always felt like it was rude to eat before everyone was at the table.<p>

"So, girls," Reagan started, "I have to go to the store to pick up your cake, but I'll be back really soon."

"Okay," both girls replied.

Reagan noticed that both girls were very tired and he could sense their unease. _I'll have to tell them the truth today, _he thought to himself. Their powers were finally starting to surface.

* * *

><p>After Reagan left, Aurora and Luna turned on the TV and watched some Saturday morning cartoons, their normal Saturday routine. Luna looked over to Aurora nervously and then quickly snapped her attention back to the screen. Aurora caught her, watching through the corner of her eye, and could feel her nerves suffocating both of them. Aurora sighed.<p>

"I have something to tell you," both girls said.

"You first," Luna stated.

Aurora took in a deep breath. "Something weird is going on, sis," she admitted. "This morning, I woke up and then came down here to do school work. I got a text that pissed me off and the next thing I knew, my phone was burning hot. Then I had some type of vision. I had one a few days ago. There were, I guess, gods and goddesses and one of them looked exactly like Reagan. Then I went upstairs and saw our classic languages textbook and saw a page that was supposed to be in Greek. I could read it, Lu."

Luna paled. "You too?" she asked quietly. "The same thing happened to me, although, in my vision, which I had last night while I was sleeping, we were with those people from school and some woman named Diana. She was telling us something about our powers, but I woke up and didn't get to hear any of them. Then I panicked and nearly froze poor Kyon."

"Weird," both girls muttered looking up to the ceiling.

"Rori," Luna called hesitantly. Aurora looked over at her. "You don't really think we're…I mean, we couldn't be…can we?"

Aurora knew what she was trying to ask. "No, of course not," she said with a laugh and a wave of her hand. She was still in denial. "Why don't we just go outside and set up the table and chairs so that when Reagan gets back, we can celebrate."

Luna hesitantly agreed. She only had one question in mind. _What is happening to us?_

* * *

><p>Reagan came back about an hour later. The bakery hadn't even started on the cake before he got there. He lit the candles and sang "Happy Birthday" and the two girls made their wishes. After they blew out the candles, Reagan brought them inside the house.<p>

"It's so nice out today," Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, it is," Aurora agreed.

Just then, the wind started to pick up and the girls shielded their eyes from the dust from the dirt. When the wind died down, they looked across the street and saw two winged women.

"Rori," Luna whispered. "W-what are those things?"

Aurora tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Hm, so you're the girls?" one of the women asked. "Not much to you, huh?"

The girls would have been insulted if they weren't terrified of the monstrous creatures in front of them.

"Oh, Bia, be nice," the other creature scolded. "They probably haven't seen anyone like us before."

"Nike, shut up…" Bia mumbled.

Aurora looked to the table and quickly picked up the cutting knife and threw it at the creatures. They dodged it, but it was just enough of a distraction for Aurora to grab Luna's hand and run away.

"Oh, now you shouldn't have done that," the one called Nike said darkly. "Now we have no choice but to do this the hard way."

Aurora and Luna ran so fast that their lungs were burning. "Girls!" the heard Reagan shout. What surprised them was the speed he possessed as he took Bia down.

Nike was still hot on their tail and there was no way that Reagan would be able to get to them in time. Before he could panic, Nike was hit by a thorned whip. He looked over to his sisters and saw four teenaged boys standing in front of them and a teenaged girl trying to help them up. Reagan saw them mouth names of the people in front and felt better knowing that the girls knew them.

Nike and Bia made a tactical retreat with Nike calling out to the girls. "This is only the beginning. Eos, Selene, this isn't over."

The girls tensed when they heard that. It happened just like it had in Luna's dream. Neither could deny it now. They had power and their cousin, or from Aurora's vision, brother, had powers. They knew it was true now. Aurora and Luna were the goddesses, Eos and Selene. Upon this realization, the twins fainted and hit the pavement. When they woke up, things were going to be a heck of a lot different.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so secrets out…mostly. I just kind of wanted to introduce their powers in this chapter. Anyway, I still have my non-canon couple poll up. There isn't a clear cut majority vote, so I'm going to wait until one choice stands out above all the others before I make a decision. So take a look :3 Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>"So when will they wake up?" I heard a voice asked.<p>

"Yusuke, stop being so impatient." That sounded like Botan.

I finally opened my eyes and saw Reagan looking down at me. "Rea…g…g."

"Sh," he said putting his finger to my lips. "It's okay. Save your energy."

Shuichi came over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "Luna, are you alright?" I nodded weakly. I looked out the window. It was nighttime.

I heard Aurora groan and she sat up holding her head.

"Rori," Reagan breathed.

"Don't talk to me, Reagan, or should I say Helios?" I had no idea what she was talking about. Did this have something to do with her vision?

"I can explain," Reagan replied.

Aurora chuckled darkly. "Oh really? You can explain why we have powers, were attacked, and why we're goddesses that were raised in the human world? Or how about that fact that our _brother _has been raising us as our 'cousin?' You can explain all of that?"

"Rori, listen," Reagan pleaded. This side of Aurora was scaring me. She had never been this angry before. But I guess she's going through the five stages of denial thing. I wonder if I ever did.

"I don't want to hear it," Aurora snapped before getting off the couch. She nearly fell back over, but caught herself. "You know how much I hate people who lie and keep secrets. I don't care if you are my brother. I hate you." And with that, she stormed out into the night. Bad idea.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. How could he keep so many secrets? During that period of unconsciousness up until the point I woke up, I saw it all. Theia and Hyperion tried to protect us from the 'winged ones' and failed. Then Artemis helped Helios escape with Eos and Selene, or me and my sister if you're keeping track.<p>

Artemis told him she could create this whole life for us as long as he went along with everything she said. His name would be Reagan Sol, because ray comes from the sun and Sol is apparently Latin for Helios. He would name us Aurora and Luna, because regular humans had those names and they were the Latin affiliations with our names. Artemis would take the name Diana and stick around in this world to get progress reports of how we were doing.

They also created a story that Reagan was our cousin being raised harshly. The only part that was true was the one year the winged ones had captured him and tortured him in some strange way. I didn't see much, only heard of it. That was when we were two. You would think we could have remembered stuff from when we were around three or four. Well, seeing as that was when everything was attacked and shot to hell, Artemis thought it would be a wonderful idea to erase our memories because that always works so well. Yeah right.

I know I shouldn't be out at night, especially when I feel so weak, but I just had to get away. I heard something rustle in the bushes and jump, but I relaxed when I saw Hiei standing there.

"You're an idiot," he stated in his Hiei-like way.

"You're a jerk," I retorted.

"I know." I rolled my eyes and looked out into the night.

"What do you want, Hiei? And did you know about us too? How did you guys figure it out?"

"We didn't know. Kurama, Yusuke, and myself are demons; Kuwabara has high spiritual awareness; Botan is a ferry girl of Spirit World and was Yusuke's assistant when he was spirit detective."

"Was?"

Hiei nodded. "Because Yusuke became a demon, he was fired. Koenma needed someone to look into what was happening to those people in the hospital. Humans and demons alike were suffering. We had already been looking into it, but he called us in and explained to us about the Awakeners. He put us up in a house down the street and enrolled us in your school. I think he knew."

I snorted. "It was probably this Artemis chick that asked for protection for us from what I keep seeing." I looked over to him. "At least I know you're not lying and that you thought I was really human."

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

"I think I read your mind that day up on the roof. 'What a strange energy. Why is it emanating from this human?'"

"Hn." He looked away embarrassed being caught. He wanted me to believe he knew something. I didn't know why. I think I picked up another thought that he didn't want me to trust him.

**Stop reading my mind, onna,** he said in my head and I nearly screamed. **Calm down. I'm a fire demon with telepathic powers and also the ability to control humans.**

"H-how?" I asked while still gripping onto my shock.

**Jagan eye. **I saw the spot under his bandana glow. Well, that was the end of my questions for the night. I really didn't think I could handle much more.

* * *

><p>They got back to the house, but Aurora still didn't want to go inside. Instead they stayed outside, but hid when Reagan came out. Botan was following close behind him. He was sad and put his head in his hands.<p>

"I messed up," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked.

"I should have told them sooner," he replied. "Now Rori hates me. Luna may not have been able to handle it, but Rori's a lot stronger than that and I just should have told her, instead of letting her find out for herself."

"Why did you? Keep it from her, I mean."

"I guess I was afraid she'd hate me, much like she does now. I couldn't save our parents. I let my mother's friend erase their memories. I've been using my powers as a Light Awakener to keep their powers at bay while they grew, but now…now they're under attack and they know virtually nothing about the enemy."

"Who is the enemy?" Botan pressed.

Reagan sighed. "The winged ones. Their leader is Kratos, the god of power and sovereign rule. He always wanted power. If my sisters' powers were fully awakened, which they aren't, he'd be able to feed off of them and then literally have control over night and day. His followers are his siblings: Nike, goddess of victory; Bia, goddess of force; and Zelos, god of zeal, rivalry, dedication, emulation, and envy."

"That last one seems very contradictory," Botan observed.

"He's after them too, but he is weaker than his brother, so he wouldn't be able to beat out Kratos to get my sisters' powers."

"What did you mean when you said your sisters' powers weren't fully awakened?" Botan asked.

Reagan looked at her. "Think of your friends for a moment. They trained before they became S class demons, right?" Botan nodded. "Well, they have more power than that and have to train their bodies to accept that power. They have potential to become stronger, but if all of their power was unleashed at one time, their bodies wouldn't be ready for it and then they'd have to fight to live."

"Koenma said something sort of like that," Botan responded. "I didn't know how accurate it was. But wait, you were working on waking their powers, right?"

"Yes, but you see, there are two types of Awakeners. Well, yes and no on that one. There are two types of beliefs but one sole power. Light Awakeners believe that power should be kept at bay and awakened gradually, but not to the ultimate level. The person needs to train to get to that level. Then there are the Dark Awakeners, who believe in ultimate power. They believe that if a person has all of that power in them, it should be forcefully awakened and then if they are too weak to handle it, then they don't deserve that power. Awakeners can control how much they let a victims powers are awakened and I would have never done anything so stupid as to hurt my sisters'. I…I love them. I just hope Rori can forgive me."

Botan put her hand on Reagan's shoulder. "She will," Botan said comfortingly. "She just needs to adjust. When Yusuke found out he was a demon, yeah, he thought it was cool, but he just didn't know what to do with himself. She'll get there. It's not every day you find out you're a goddess."

"Reagan!" The two looked across the street and saw Diana.

"Hey, Diana," Reagan replied sadly.

"I'm here to talk to the girls about their powers and what we need to do now that the winged ones have found them."

Reagan frowned. "I don't know if we can. Rori…"

"Is right here," Aurora said coming out from nowhere with Hiei. "Let's get this over with. I have questions and I demand answers."

Diana just smiled. "Understood. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Rori, I was so worried!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped on her sister.<p>

"Sorry to worry you, Lu Lu." She looked over to Diana. "Talk."

"Alright," Diana said. "Everyone take a seat. You might want to be sitting down for this." Everyone complied. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm sure by now you girls realize you are goddesses. Aurora, your real name is Eos; and Luna, your real name is Selene. Reagan is actually your older brother and his real name is Helios. Eighteen years ago you two were born to Theia and Hyperion who controlled light and the sun. The three of you were meant to take on their duties when you grew older; however, the winged ones, a group of Dark Awakeners, learned of your birth and their leader, Kratos, wanted your powers to himself."

"Awakeners?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Diana replied. "I'm sure you have already witnessed it by now. The humans and demons that are in the hospital after passing out."

"The ones in the comas?" Luna asked.

"Yes. You see, Awakeners can sense when someone has power and so they went after spiritually aware people and demons to awaken their full potential without their bodies being ready for it. If their bodies can't adjust, then they will never wake up or just die. No one has ever been able to survive a full awakening."

"So, these winged ones want our powers?"

"Yes, Aurora, and they were actually trying to find you girls, but your brother had your powers hidden. The moment you turned eighteen, your powers fought to break free so now they were able to sense where you were. That's why I talked to the ruler of Reikai to get you some protection. The idiot just didn't mention to his team the full extent of their mission. If they had known, I assure you, the attack today would have been less damaging."

"I hate that guy," Yusuke muttered. Everyone looked over to him. "What? First he fires us and then he hires us back without telling us what we were really supposed to do. We became friends with these girls without even knowing we were supposed to protect them. Isn't he supposed to tell us this stuff to avoid us getting attached?"

Diana smiled. "You are a sweet boy, Yusuke. It is okay that you have befriended the girls. It will make all of this so much simpler. I am sorry that you were misled; and believe me when I say that Koenma will find out that you never piss off a goddess, especially the goddess of the hunt."

Hiei smirked. "I like the sound of that." Aurora playfully smacked him on the shoulder and he shot her a half-hearted glare.

"Anyway, I want to discuss you powers with you and then what is going to happen."

"Can you first explain who you are?" Aurora asked. "I want to know everything."

"Alright. Well, my real name is Artemis. I am the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and child bearing. I was best friends with you mother before she was taken from us. She taught me a lot. Believe me when I say that I was a hateful goddess, but your mother warmed my heart a little bit and I was forever indebted to her. Is that enough or do you need more?"

"No, I'm good…"

"Alright then. Now, we'll start with your brother. He's twenty-five, not thirty-five, but we needed to give him some chance of keeping you around without the CPS coming after him. His power is similar to my twin brother's. They are both gods of the sun and have the power to awaken others. Helios' job is to herald the sun in a golden chariot. The horses you have come to know and love are his. My brother took over the job for the time being. You two are connected to animals as well, which is why Luna enjoys working at the animal shelter and why Aurora enjoys riding."

The girls were still taking it all in. Artemis smiled and continued. "Aurora, you have the power to herald the dawn. Unfortunately, no one has ever been able to fill in for you and you continuously wake up before the sun rises, yes?" Aurora nodded. "You being awake allows the dawn to awake as well. I know that sounds strange, but it's how it works. Your powers were slightly awakened throughout the week. You can read minds, see visions of the past, and control heat."

"What about reading Greek?" both girls asked.

"Excuse me?" Artemis inquired.

"Well, we are taking this classic languages class and when we looked at out book this morning, the Greek letters looked like letters of our own language."

"Well, duh, silly. All the gods and goddesses can read Greek words," Artemis replied. "Anyway, Luna, you are the goddess of the moon. I have been able to fill your roll, but your body still likes to keep you awake at night. You have visions of the future, can force thoughts into people's minds, and control ice. Now, Aurora, your visions can only come about during the day and Luna's powers, only at night. Your powers are weakest at the opposite time of day."

"How come their attitudes are so different?" Kuwabara asked receiving confused looks. "Well, Aurora is all pissy and dark and Luna is all bright and happy. It's like they're opposite from their powers."

Artemis frowned. "You're an idiot."

Hiei chuckled. "Shut up, shorty."

"It's none of your business why I have my attitude," Aurora snapped. "Don't ask if you aren't prepared to deal with it."

"Moving on," Artemis interrupted before a fight could break out. "What will happen is that you three and your friends will be coming to Olympia, home of the gods, for special training. You need to know how to use your powers properly and how to fight and defend yourselves from the winged ones. We already have a set one who will be training you. Reagan, Apollo will be your trainer; Aurora, Ares will work with you; and Luna, you will be taught by Athena. You will be called by you true names while there, but you can stick to your humanized names. I understand the shift would be very trying."

"So when do we leave?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow morning, after you herald in the new day."

"Super…"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, plot and explanations taken care of. Next chapter, first day of training for everyone plus some rivalries among the gods, goddess, and spirit detective team…yay, drama XD

Also, to all of my loyal readers, I came up with an idea for all of our amusement. I found my old "fanfics" (scripts) from Yugioh stories I wrote back in middle school that made me laugh by how plotless and random they were (plus the spelling of names X3) I was thinking of posting them, but I'd love to know if you'd be interested in reading them to see the difference between middle school me and college me XD Let me know. I've already got two votes yes and no votes no :3


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>I woke up at sunrise, not even a minute later, and found Hiei sitting across the room, sleeping in the chair with one leg up against him and his head resting on his arms, one hand on the hilt of his sword. I watched him breathe in and out evenly and noticed that he actually looked peaceful.<p>

**What are you staring at, onna?**I heard him ask in my head, startling me.

"I thought you were asleep," I said. He opened his eyes and stared so intensely at me.

"I never truly sleep," he admitted. "You never know when you could be attacked."

"But you should rest," I scolded. "We're safe in the house thanks to whatever the hell that talisman was that Diana…Artemis (damn it) put up."

I could tell Hiei was amused by my frustration. But I mean really, why'd they have to give us so many damn names. It's confusing!

"Anyway, I guess we have to go wake everyone up now that I've done 'my job,'" I said using air quotes. Hiei said nothing and just followed me out of my room.

* * *

><p>We woke everyone up, except for Luna who was determined to stay sleeping.<p>

"Come on, get up, Lu Lu," I said while lightly shaking Luna. When she didn't even flinch, I got frustrated. "Oh, for the love of…Luna get up!"

Finally she started opening and rubbing her eyes. "Time to go?" she asked. I nodded. Luna looked nervous about all of this. I couldn't blame her. I was too.

"Let's go, sis," I said. Luna and I left the room and Dawn, who had followed me from my room, and Kyon followed us to the others.

Artemis was waiting with the guys, Botan, and my cousin…I mean brother.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked. We stared at her blankly and she knew what our answer was.

Not even close.

* * *

><p>Olympia was huge, and Luna and I were speechless. There were so many people…er, gods and goddesses there. What made it scarier was all of them had complete control over their powers. We didn't. I just hoped that neither of us would make any enemies here. I wasn't getting any good vibes from anyone.<p>

"Alright, girls," Artemis started. "This wing is where you and your friends will be staying. Rest up, for in three hours you will begin training."

Artemis left us alone with the guys. Reagan and Botan were elsewhere, not that I cared. I couldn't believe that we would be starting training so soon. Didn't we get a day to process everything?

**No, **I heard Hiei say. Just peachy.

* * *

><p>I got ready for training, in shorts and a t-shirt. I had to go train with this guy, Ares, god of war. Artemis warned me about him, though. He had no patience and was always so full of wrath. I wished that I would be able to train with my sister, but being in control of ice and everything, she needed a more "focused" instructor. Like flames running wild wouldn't cause a problem.<p>

"So you're Eos," a man said while entering the room. I felt disgusted when he started eyeing me up and down. He smirked suggestively and said in a flirtatious voice, "They didn't give me much to work with. You look so very…delicate."

"I'm a fighter," I told him, "and I don't respond well to guys looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I take it you are Ares?" His smirked widened and I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you're going to be my trainer, let's get one thing straight…Do. Not. Try. Anything. I have problems with guys like you and I won't let you treat me like the other men in my life."

"Fine by me, love," he said completely ignoring what I had just said. "Now, let's see what you've got. If you can land a punch on me, then we're done training for the day."

"Seriously?" I asked. "That's all I have to do?"

Ares grinned at me. "Let's just say it's not as easy as you think."

I ignored him and ran to punch him. The sooner I did this, the sooner I'd get time to process everything. But when I was just about to land the punch, he disappeared and reappeared behind me. I got pummeled down to the ground and looked back up to the war god in shock.

"What? I never said I wouldn't dodge or hit back." This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

><p>I was worried about Rori. She didn't really like guys all that much, except for Hiei. Kurama and I joked a lot about them becoming a couple, but we honestly didn't see that happening. According to Kurama, Hiei wasn't very comfortable around women, for whatever reason. I knew my sister was the same way with men. Now she was training with one. It was going to be really hard for her to adjust to this new life. But we both knew we needed to train. Those two women, Nike and Bia, had clearly overpowered us and I know we both <em>tried <em>to use our powers. It hadn't worked out too well for us. It was thanks to our friends that we weren't kidnapped. I knew that Rori wouldn't want anyone to fight for her, and as for me, I didn't want my situation to put my friends in danger.

I sighed and walked into the room I would be training with Athena in. She was considered the goddess of wisdom in battle. Maybe I could get advice from her of mine and my sister's dilemma.

When I walked in, I was met by a woman who was dressed in a long robe with short brown hair in a bun and a shiny helmet. Her cape had a Medusa head on it and I had to look away. I always hated Gorgon movies; I still have no idea why. The woman was glaring at me and it was brought to my attention that maybe asking her for advice would be a bad idea.

"You're late," she said in a commanding voice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wanting to hide within myself. She sounded cold, which was odd. Wasn't she supposed to help heroes? That's what we read in class.

Athena didn't respond. Instead, she started circling me like a vulture. I was a very self-conscious person and her watchful eye wasn't helping much.

"You're small," she said bitterly, "we can work with that. You're very thin, though, and don't have much muscle. You'll have to start working on resistance exercises. Do you have a hair tie?" I nodded and showed her the band around my wrist. "Put your hair up. For anyone, long hair could be a weakness. Try lifting this shield."

Athena handed me her shield and frowned when I fell to the ground. What did she expect? As soon as she dropped it in my hands, I felt like my shoulders were doing to be pulled out of place. I could now see why my sister was so sarcastic about this stuff. Hadn't she JUST gotten done saying I didn't have any muscle? Why would I be able to lift her shield?

* * *

><p>I was pissed. Seven hours of humiliation, seven hours of running around after Ares…it was seven hours too long. I didn't even truly land a punch on him. He let me punch him, in a way that wasn't even a hard punch. I ended up falling back and he stood over me smirking with his arms crossed. He looked so smug. "Lesson one, don't underestimate the opponent. Lesson two, I may be the god of wrath in battle, but I can control my anger. You cannot. Don't fight angry, because you'll only be killed. Lesson three, you're weak. Everyone here has had centuries to a millennia more training than you. This goes for the winged ones as well. As you've seen, we control the outcome of your fight. If we want you to beat us, we'll let you; but if we want victory for ourselves, you're as good as dead. That will be all for today."<p>

He walked away and I stayed lying on the ground wiping the sweat off my face. Was there truly no way for me to win? If the god of war could humiliate me and destroy me at the drop of a pin, what did that say for the goddess of victory, the goddess of spiritual force, the god of rivalry, or the god of power himself?

I returned to my room alone and found Hiei sitting in a chair. He glanced at my form up and down, though not predatory like Ares. He scoffed. "How was it?" he taunted.

It made me smile. For some reason I didn't mind if Hiei was trying to insult me. "Hell," I replied, letting myself fall against my bed.

We said nothing for a minute before Hiei spoke up. "He's wrong you know."

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what he was taking about.

"You are far from weak, and anger can be your asset," Hiei explained. I was in shock. Either he had been spying on us, or he had read my mind. I was going to go with the later. "He was purposefully toying with you. You never go all out on a new fighter, and that is what he did. That means he showed you his true ability. Yours hasn't been unlocked yet. With more training, you'll be able to run circles around that arrogant fool."

My eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Hiei had a bad attitude and everyone, including me, knew it. I never expected him to give me a compliment like that. He truly had faith in me as a fighter, even though I had little faith in myself from that training session.

"If you want, being a fire demon, I can show you sides of your own power that no one would be able to teach you," Hiei offered.

"What's in it for you?" I asked cautiously.

Hiei smirked at me, but instead of making me feel ill, I felt something in my chest flutter. "Maybe I just want a good opponent."

"I highly doubt that's me," I retorted bitterly staring up at my ceiling. I squeaked when Hiei appeared on top of me.

He could tell I was nervous and I knew it. He swept my hair from my eyes and moved to whisper in my ear, "You give yourself too little credit."

Then he disappeared, but I felt like he hadn't gone far. I went to open my door and saw him leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall with his arms crossed, his sword at his side. Our eyes met for a brief moment, and I felt as if we had this sharp connection. I slowly closed the door, keeping eye contact with him until the door was closed. I leaned up against my door, breathing heavily from the interaction. I never saw anyone look so intensely at me before without any maliciousness or judgment. He hadn't blinked; he hadn't moved. I knew he felt the connection too.

* * *

><p>AN: So, training has started and both Aurora and Luna have teacher's that don't mix well with their personalities. Thrown into it right away, will they be able to adjust and improve their techniques. Next chapter, Reagan makes an appearance, a heartfelt apology, a secret training session for both girls, and a run in with an angered goddess of love. Who could ask for a better chapter? :D


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs.

A special thanks to GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor for making the cover for this story. Awesome job :D The link for the cover is on my profile page.

This chapter will be skipping around between Aurora's and Luna's POVs. I'm sure you'll be able to tell who is who. The last scene is third person.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling drained. It really sucked having to get up at the crack of dawn after training all day the day before. I swear; whoever we got our powers from…well, I guess we got them from our parents. I guess I shouldn't complain with how much they sacrificed for us. <em>Where the hell did that come from? There's no way I can feel empathetic towards them.<em> Well, maybe a little since they weren't the ones who lied to us or decided to erase our memories.

I knew I needed to get out of bed, get dressed, and get to training but I really didn't want to. My bed was comfortable and it was much more appealing then another day of putting up with that jerk, Ares. Maybe I shouldn't call the god of war that, but who the hell cares? Let him come after me. He'll just have to deal with everyone else later.

I pet Dawn, who was curled up next to my head. She purred in her sleep, and I moved to get dressed and left my room. After leaving my room, I was confused. It was so easy to become disoriented here since every hall looked the damn same.

"Lost?" I jumped when I heard Hiei's voice, but only because I could see him. I looked up and found him resting on an archway. He really didn't go anywhere, did he?. "Of course I don't. I'm your guard, remember?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And when was _that_ decided?"

He didn't answer me, but jumped down."Follow me," he said calmly. Okay, why was he acting so strange? "You should have something to eat before your training session. Afterwards, you will be training with me." Oh…that's why. He was probably trying to get on my good side now so that I wouldn't hate him later.

"Lead the way," I said with derision. I heard him try not to chuckle. I bet the bastard was smirking too.

* * *

><p>"Out of bed!" I was being woken up with shouting and I did not like it at all. Yeah, sometime Rori would raise her voice at me, but it would never sound so hateful and mean. I opened my eyes and saw Athena standing over me. She looked angry and like…she was going to hurt me?<p>

I got smacked into the wall on the other side of the room before falling to the ground. I just got on all fours and stared at her like she was nuts. Kyon growled at her from the corner and tried to bite her, despite me trying to call him off her. Athena wasn't happy about that either and threw Kyon against the wall too. I heard him whimper and tears formed in my eyes.

"We were supposed to have a session before the breakfast meeting," she told me. "You slept through it. Now you'll have to make up for it after the meeting. Get dressed and into the kitchen in fifteen, or the next time I come in here, I won't be so calm."

She left the room and all I could think was, _That was calm?_

I quickly got up and went over to Kyon. He looked so fragile in the pile of rubble from the wall. Now I really didn't like marble walls. Tears were streaming down my face as I moved to pick him up. He was my special puppy and he was hurt because of me.

"Luna?" I didn't respond to Kurama calling me. Athena must have left my door open, but I didn't notice when I was only focused on Kyon. "Luna, what happened?" he asked me. When I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him. I knew I must have looked a wreck because he gasped when he saw me. He was so used to seeing me smile.

"Kurama," I whimpered as the sobs continued. "She hurt Kyon."

He frowned at me, but didn't respond. Instead he took out a seed and told me to trust him. I let him take Kyon from me, and he fed him the seed. Within seconds, whatever seemed to be hurting Kyon went away and my medium-sized, chocolate lab jumped on Kurama and knocked him down. Even though I still had a tearstained face, I couldn't help but laugh as my puppy started licking Kurama.

When Kyon got off of him, I helped him up. I blushed as he wiped the tears from my face. He smiled at me and said in a soft voice, "Everything is fine now. Let's go get you something to eat."

I looked back to Kyon in worry, but Kurama showed me another seed that he placed near my door. It grew into a plant that Kurama told me would protect me and Kyon from now on.

We started walking towards the kitchen…I think. I really couldn't tell. I told Kurama what had happened and he didn't look happy about it. "I…I just don't know why she got so angry with me," I said sadly. "I mean, Rori only sometimes gets irritated at me for oversleeping, but she's not mean and she never hits me. Ray never hit me either. I just…didn't expect it."

"It shouldn't have happened," he told me. "You are not a trained fighter, so throwing you into a wall was uncalled for. She could have really hurt you. Also, attacking something weaker than yourself is ill form and cowardly. I'm…sorry that she went after your dog."

I frowned again, but felt a little bit better when Kurama took me hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "That plant I left in there will attack any unwanted visitors."

I paled. "It won't attack Rori or Ray Ray, will it?" I asked in a panic.

Kurama chuckled a little bit. "No, just those who mean to harm you, even emotional harm."

"Okay," I breathed out in relief. "Thank you."

"It isn't a problem," he replied. "I just want to make sure that you are safe."

I nodded. Then I said, "I really don't want to train with her. She said a lot of mean stuff to me yesterday, and then said I had no muscle and then got mad at me for not being able to lift her shield. She…she scares me."

I could tell that Kurama was thinking about something. "That is not the most effective way to train. Perhaps after your training session with her, you can join me, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in some training. It might be more effective training among friends."

I beamed at the offer. "I would like that very much, Kurama," I said happily. "Thank you." He returned my smile just in time for us to make it to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>I was growing worried about Luna. She hadn't met up with us yet. Reagan voiced the concern I was having and Artemis sent Kurama to go and get her. After he left, I glared over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. They were so hungry that they didn't even bother to leave someone guarding her. They couldn't wake her up and just came right here. They were so stupid to leave her unprotected. Eh, I would get them for it later.<p>

Reagan and I caught each other's eye and I responded with a scoff as I looked away from him. I heard him sigh before I felt his hand grasping my arm gently yet firm. "We need to talk, Aurora."

I shook my head. There was nothing he had to say to me that could ever make me forgive him. It was probably whatever he told Botan the other night. I couldn't hear him, but I didn't have to hear his excuses. "There's nothing to say."

"Please Rori," he said in a whisper. He sounded so desperate. I had never seen him act this way or heard this tone before. I looked over to Hiei who just stared at me. I could tell that he was telling me to talk to Reagan. I sighed in defeat and reluctantly agreed to go talk with him.

He took us into another corridor around the large dining hall. "Rori," he started in a downtrodden voice, "I am so, so, so sorry. It wasn't supposed to go like this at all. I had planned on telling you so many years ago. I knew your sister may not have been able to handle, so I had planned on just telling you at first. Then you started acting distant and I was afraid that if I told you, you would hate me. The memories that Artemis took from you…they were off our parents' death, Rori. I didn't want you or Luna to have to deal with that burden. It was my fault, anyway. I wasn't strong enough to fend those bastards off." He clenched his fist tight and I actually felt something inside me start to resolve.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Reagan was blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. I know; I saw. "It wasn't your fault," I told him while sighing. "Those freaks absorbed a ton of power from the front line of defense. There was no way you would have been able to stand up to them. It was mine and Lu Lu's fault. We weren't careful with our powers. They attacked because we were careless."

Reagan smiled as tears formed in his eyes. "You two were babies; you didn't know any better. You were both so precious. I don't know what I would have done had I not been able to get you out of there."

I hated crying, but I moved my hand to my eye and felt tears forming. We were both crying, which was very rare for us to do. I got over the anger I felt towards my brother and hugged him tightly. He held me as if he weren't planning on letting go any time soon. He pulled me away from him a little bit to look at me and smiled. He ran his hand over my hair a few times as if he were petting me.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't forgive me," he admitted. "I don't know what I would have done."

I looked away, slightly ashamed at how much hate I felt towards my brother the last couple of days. If this is how he felt after two days, I can't imagine how lost he'd feel if it had been longer.

We started to walk back around the corridor into the dining hall when he asked, "So how was your first training session?" I looked at him with an irritated expression and he chuckled. "That great, huh?"

I sighed and decided to tell Reagan something I never thought I would. "That time back in middle school when I grew distant…it had nothing to do with you." I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat at the thought of telling him this. "I was dating this guy. You never met him. I know you told me I was too young to date, but I wanted to prove you wrong." I sighed. "The guy wanted to go a little too far, so I broke up with him. Then everyone I dated after him acted the same way. I just felt like I couldn't trust other guys. I did trust you, but I didn't want you to worry about me. I was fine."

Reagan stopped walking and I did too. He looked at me with an angry expression before pulling me into another hug. "I wish I knew them so I could shake them up a little bit. No one harms my sister."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "You don't have to worry. Only one guy still texts me every so often, but he never comes near me. The other guys, well, I scared them away for good."

Reagan ruffled my hair and laughed. "That's my girl. Now come on; I'm starving and I bet you are too." I nodded in agreement and we went back into the dining hall. We were shocked to see Luna in there with an obvious tearstained face.

"Oh my God," I said, not really intending the pun. "Luna, are you okay? What happened?"

Reagan and I rushed over to her in worry, but she just smiled at us. "It was nothing," she said, but we could both tell she was lying.

"Luna," Reagan said in his stern voice, "you know better than to lie to us. What happened?"

Luna frowned and shook her head. She looked up to Kurama with pleading eyes. He nodded to her and gently pushed her down into her seat. Then he spoke up. "Her trainer, Athena, attacked her in her room this morning, punishment for not showing up at an early morning training session that Luna didn't even know she had. Her dog must have tried to defend her because he too was attacked and severely injured. I gave him a healing seed and he recovered instantly. That is what happened."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted. "How dare she? Luna is the goddess of the moon! Of course she isn't going to wake up at the crack of dawn! I'm surprised she was even awake before she got there!"

"Well," Luna said sheepishly, "I wasn't awake. She came in and shouted at me and then threw me into the wall."

"She…she should have never done that," Reagan said trying to reign in his confusion and anger. "She is definitely vicious, but not like that. She trained me a long time ago and she never did something like that."

"Well, she did now," Yusuke stated. "How should we handle it?"

"I'll talk to Artemis about getting you a different trainer, Luna," Reagan told her. "I won't let either of you get hurt here. I'll fight everyone here if it means keeping you both safe."

"Thanks Reagan," we both said before Artemis showed up with floating breakfast trays. She then sat down and got ready to talk business. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The meeting was frustrating. Artemis didn't tell us anything new and when Reagan went to talk to her about Athena, she said she would "look into" finding my sister a new trainer. I didn't buy it. How could she let her get away with throwing my sister and her dog into a wall? Who does that, anyway?<p>

I was going to my training session, but I didn't want Hiei to come with me. I told him to guard my cat, lest any psycho gods/goddesses want to hurt her. He just glanced at me, nodded, and took off to my room. I continued to walk, getting lost in the process. I really hated this place.

By the time I found the training room, I found Ares smirking at me as if he could sense my predicament.

"Did the little girl get lost?" he taunted. Yup, I hated this guy.

"Shut up," I mumbled. He just laughed and walked over to me. I tensed when he put his arm around my shoulders and started stroking my upper arm.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "It's difficult when you don't know how to sense others. Once you can, you will never get lost." He touched my neck with his nose and I shivered in disgust. "Now let's get started with the lesson today. If you can get out of my grip, then we'll move on to another exercise and then you'll be free to go."

"Let go," I commanded.

"Not a chance, love," Ares replied. "If you want to get away from me then go ahead and try."

I did what he said and tried to struggle out of his grip. To my dismay, I couldn't escape. "This isn't funny," I told him, hoping he'd take the hint and leave me alone.

Instead he chuckled. "Oh really, because I find this hilarious." He ran his hand down my side and I felt sick to my stomach. "Your reactions are just so priceless."

"What's going on in here?"

Both Ares and I turned to see a woman who seemed to be familiar to me. I hadn't seen her before, but I did recall her from my visions. She didn't seem to get along with my mother or Artemis. It was Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Ares mistress. _I'm screwed._

Ares didn't seem fazed. He only smirked and gently let go of me, patting me on my head. I rolled my eyes, but caught Aphrodite glaring at me. I cringed a little bit under her glare. Something about her really bothered me, maybe because my mom didn't like her. Who knows? I just wanted training to be over.

"Well, I got out of your hold," I commented, directing that towards Ares. I turned to Aphrodite and tried to get back on her good side. "Thank you for helping me. I don't think I could have done it without your help."

Aphrodite didn't smile at me arrogantly as I had hoped she would. I turned back to Ares. "What was the other exercise?"

Ares smirked at me. "Nothing, love. Just go for the day."

I rolled my eyes and then made my way to the door. I quickly bowed to Aphrodite and then got the hell out of there. As I got closer to my room (hopefully) I couldn't erase the overwhelming sense of dread that I felt. What the heck did I get myself into now?

* * *

><p>I was scared. After what had happened with Kyon that morning, I did not trust Athena to train me. I didn't even care that she threw me into the wall. I knew I would recover.<p>

"Today I want you to work on energy control," she said authoritatively. "You will not be able to get around Olympia unless you do. It would also do you good to be able to sense other presences, especially if the winged ones were to come and attack you. If we can't build up your strength, then we can at least work on your defense."

I couldn't believe it. She was already writing me off in terms of offense. I knew that, even if I was weak now, I could get better. How could I work with someone who didn't want to give me the time of day? I really hoped that Artemis would be able to find me a new trainer. I wanted to be done with this.

"Are you even paying attention?" Athena snapped at me. I turned to face her, alarmed that I had spaced out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I said quietly. "I was just thinking."

"Well stop thinking," she growled. "When sensing energy, you must have a clear mind. You need to feel out others."

"How?" I asked. I realized that I shouldn't when I got smacked into the ground.

"Do not question me," she ordered. "I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with insubordination."

I was about to speak up and explain that I wasn't being disobedient, but refrained from doing so. It would just be another reason for her to hit me. I closed my eyes and tried to stretch my energy out to sense others, but I couldn't focus on anything. It felt like one giant blur of energy. No wonder I kept getting lost. My instincts didn't know which way to take me.

What felt like an hour of an attempt, I still couldn't grasp any individual energies. I opened my eyes, tears starting to form, before looking to Athena who looked far from pleased.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I can't work with this," she stated. Ignoring my hurt look, she continued to berate me. I got so frustrated that I let out a scream and burst of energy. Next thing I knew, Athena was blasted into the wall, surrounded by ice. I gasped, afraid of my own ability and the fact that I just accidently attacked the goddess of war.

"I'm so sorry," I tried to say. Unfortunately she ignored me and started attacking me with everything she had.

I collapsed to the ground in agony. "Wait," I said weakly, but again she ignored me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I heard a slash and Athena yelp. Opening my eyes, I saw Kurama standing in front of me, protecting me, and holding his rose whip. My eyes widened in shock at the thought of him risking his own life against Athena to protect me.

"How dare you attack me?" Athena stated dangerously. "I, who can determine the outcome of any battle you can face? You do not want me for an enemy, demon."

"It is my duty to protect my friends, and my job as her guard to make sure no harm befalls her, " Kurama replied calmly. "I would rather have you for an enemy than Reikai. My boss could determine whether or not I can reside in the human realm with my family and friends or return to Demon World. My choice in the matter is obvious."

Athena looked shocked. She didn't even do anything when Kurama turned his back on her to help me up. I looked over to her sheepishly, hiding within myself as Kurama guided me outside of the room.

He brought me to my own room and forced me to sit down on the bed. "Are you all right?" he asked me. I could hear his worried tone and faintly smiled.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. "Thank you."

"She shouldn't be training you in the day to start out with," Kurama told me. "Your powers work better during the evening and at night. Later you can train with us and we can start exercising your energy. Then you should at least be able to use your ability to sense energy in the daytime. Until then, do not force yourself. Just rest."

I nodded to him and lied down on the bed. Kyon saw me do this and jumped up next to me. I was so happy that Kurama healed him. I watched as Kurama moved to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room. I felt a little self-conscious as he stared at me, but relaxed when he gave me an understanding smile and closed his own eyes. I nuzzled into Kyon and let sleep claim me. It was kind of nice being able to sleep during the day and recover my energy. If only I could do this more often.

* * *

><p>I stomped back to my room. I was so frustrated by my training session. This guy wasn't even training me, just using the session as an excuse to try something with me. That would never happen, so I had nothing to worry about there, but now I pissed off the freaking goddess of love. Who knew what she would do for revenge? Well, I couldn't worry about that. Instead I managed to find someplace to wash up and get the reminders of my training session off of me. Yeah, I know that nothing was really on me, but I didn't care.<p>

I relaxed into the ice cold water. It amazed me that for someone with fire powers, I really liked the cold. Luna always liked feeling warm…huh, our personalities do contradict our abilities. Screw Kuwabara for being right.

As I relaxed, someone barged in on me. I shot up out of the water and stared directly at Aphrodite. I felt so fearful for some reason, which was strange to me. "Wh-what do you want?" I asked nervously. I couldn't believe I stuttered. I never stutter.

"Would you care to explain what I witnessed?" she asked me in a sweet voice. For some reason, it just made me feel more fearful.

"W-well," I said before clearing my throat. "Well, Ares is my trainer and he grabbed me from behind and told me that if I could get out of his hold, he would have me do another exercise." I felt like being truthful was my only way out. "I…don't really like being THAT close to guys…some bad experiences, so I told him to let go and he refused. Then you showed up as I was trying to get away from him."

She just smiled at me and walked around the pool until she was behind me. I felt her hands on my shoulders and flinched. What was she going to do to me?

"Poor child," she cooed. "It must be difficult, all of those men chasing after you the way they did." I gasped. Of course she would know that. I turned to face her. "It would be a shame if this behavior persisted, among all men, wouldn't it?"

"No," I whispered. "Please, don't."

"You know, I never really liked your mother," she continued. "She acted all high and mighty, lecturing me about my relationships. So what if I'm married to Hephaestus, while I'm with Ares. There always needs to be love present in war. All she could do was see the light in people. Such a sickening ability. She would always tell me I could be lighter if I wanted, like my soul was dirtied. Well look what that ability got her, an eternal rest in the Underworld. Pathetic."

I could feel the anger in me rising as the fear started to dissipate. Let her make me a guy magnet; I didn't even care anymore. But talking about my mother with such disgust… "Do not talk about her that way," I growled at her. "She was a loving woman and she cared about my father, my brother, my sister, and me very much. She didn't go sleeping around with every guy on the planet. She was pure-hearted."

"How would you know? Your memories were erased."

"I know enough," I retorted. "She could see the light in others, but she could also see their crimes. I guess that's why you didn't like her very much."

Aphrodite glared at me and I could tell that she was planning something. Before she could even try, Hiei barged into the room. My eyes widened when I saw him. I was thankful to see him that moment, although I kind of wished I were clothed at the moment. Thank goodness for water and bubbles.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite snapped at him.

Hiei looked over to me and then back to Aphrodite. "Her guard."

She smirked at him. "Where were you when I entered the room?" she asked snidely. "Surely you couldn't have been protecting her if I was able to confront her."

Hiei shrugged. "I was being given new orders by Diana…Artemis." See he does it too! Damn names.

Aphrodite shot him a glare. "How dare you think you can call any god or goddess by their name? You are beneath us."

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "I'm not the one threatening a teenager because she called me out on my crap. That would be you. And if not by one's name, then what? A nickname perhaps? How about I call you spiteful bitch."

My mouth was hanging open at Hiei's blatant disrespect, not that I wasn't thankful. I just didn't want him getting in trouble because of my mistakes. "Hiei, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Yes, Hiei, what are you doing?" Aphrodite taunted. "You do realize that I can make or break you. I could make sure you live an eternity of loneliness with no love."

"I'm already there," Hiei stated. Apparently Aphrodite was shocked, as was I. "I see you 'gods' don't really pay much attention to us beings in Demon World. You aren't as all knowing as you seem. If you knew anything, you would know that I prefer to live my life alone. You just wasted your threat."

If smoke really could come out of people's ears, that's what would have happened with Aphrodite in that moment. She turned to me and glared. "This isn't over, home wrecker."

I couldn't help but rolled my eyes behind her back as she walked out. I looked to Hiei who was looking away from me. It finally struck me that I was completely naked with no cover. "Uh..." I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was shocked when there was a towel pretty much shoved in my face. I took it and saw that Hiei had completely turned from me. Well, at least he respected my privacy.

I got out of the pool and covered myself with the towel. Apparently there were clothes already present in this room. I picked out a pale blue dress and quickly put it on. I turned to face Hiei and said, "Alright, I'm decent now." Hiei scoffed but turned to face me, his face filled with both sternness and concern. "Thank you, by the way…for sticking up for me, I mean. You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't want her to do anything that could hurt you."

"Her powers can't hurt someone if they do not care about love," Hiei retorted. "She should know who she is dealing with before she starts making such useless threats."

I frowned. "So what you said…it wasn't a lie?"

Hiei didn't answer me. He turned towards the door and said, "Come on. I'll show you a real training session."

I sighed but followed him to an empty room where we would be training. As we walked, all I could think was that he hadn't confirmed that his statement was a lie. That could only mean one thing; Hiei didn't truly believe that he felt that way. Either way, Aphrodite had nothing on him, nor did she have anything on me. Hiei was right; her power was useless as a threat.

* * *

><p>It was late in the day when I woke up and Kurama was still in my room. I stretched and yawned before wiping the sleepiness from my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked out loud.<p>

"About seven o'clock at night," he answered. "You've been sleeping for about ten hours now."

"Ten hours?" I asked loudly in shock. "What did you do the entire time?"

Kurama simply smiled at me. "Your brother brought us something to eat around two, and during the time I was waiting, I managed to write a letter for my mother letting her know that I'm enjoying my trip and then read a passage about yours and your sister's abilities."

"Wow," I said in awe of his resourcefulness. "Um, what did you find out?"

"Not much more than what we already knew," he explained. "Although, I also read up on some information regarding our enemies."

"The winged ones?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "and it gave a detailed description on the characters of all of them. Kratos is powerful, but he uses his siblings to do his dirty work. Most likely we will never see him until all the others are defeated. Bia is dedicated to her brother, ruthless. We will have more trouble from her than anyone else. Nike likes to please others, especially her brother. She has a softer heart and the only reason she came after you girls is most likely because Kratos ordered it. She can be aggressive, but she isn't very strong compared to the others. Speed is her strongest weapon. As for Zelos…he is against Kratos. He too wants power, but he does not possess the strength of his brother. If he had a way to gain an immense power quickly, he would so that he could be the sovereign ruler. His powers remain a mystery, as does his character. I would be more wary of him than of Kratos."

"You get a lot done when people are unconscious," I joked. Honestly, I was trying to hide my fear. These winged ones sounded worse than what Miss Diana had told us. The way Kurama made them sound…it just seemed like Zelos was a bomb waiting to explode and Kratos was saving his strength for some kind of final battle. I wondered if there was something else that even we didn't know.

Kurama stood up and held out his hand to me. "Come on," he said. "We should get you something to eat now that you are well rested. Then we will go meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara to train."

I took his hand hesitantly, but smiled when our hands connected. "Whatever you say, sensei," I said with a giggle. Kurama chuckled and helped me out of bed. At least right now things seemed to be going okay.

* * *

><p>Training with Hiei was difficult, especially when it started getting dark out. Neither of us had noticed, as we were both caught up in our spar. He started me out on sensing energies which was easy since my power seemed to be at its peak. Then after I could feel everyone we knew, he started teaching me the basics of fighting. After that, he challenged me to a fight, knowing I wouldn't be a challenge, just to see what kind of skills I possessed as a fighter…none. Don't get me wrong; I was holding my own, but in defense, not offense. And then once the sun had begun to set, I progressively got weaker until he knocked me to the other side of the room. I could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't meant to do that, but I didn't blame him anyway. If I couldn't hold my own against someone at night, I was as good as dead.<p>

Then we decided to call it a day as Hiei walked me back to my room. I couldn't sense anything again, which I attributed to my energy leaving me. Hiei muttered something about having to master my energy during the day so that we could train it at night. I would have to learn two different fighting styles, one for when I had my powers readily available to me and the other for when my power usage was limited. How hard could that be?

When we got to my room, I looked to Hiei who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Well, goodnight, Hiei," I said. He didn't answer, but kept his gaze on the opposite wall. I sighed and then leaned back against the wall myself. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said in derision.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You seem kind of distant. Does this have anything to do with what you told Aphrodite earlier?" Hiei growled a little, but I took no offense. It seemed like he growled whenever someone hit the nail on the head. I decided to delve a little deeper into the situation. I hoped I could get him to talk. "You didn't mean it, did you? That you've never had love in your life and don't want it?"

"I meant every word," he replied, but I could tell he was lying. Well, maybe not about all of it, but most of it.

"Hiei, you're surrounded by a lot of people who care about you," I told him. "Besides, don't you have any family? I'm sure you love them and they love you."

Hiei looked over to me and just stared blankly at me. Then he narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I never met my father; my mother is dead; and my sister doesn't know I am alive, though she suspects it."

"Why doesn't she know?" I asked.

"I told her that he brother was dead," Hiei told me.

Now, not being one for liars and secret keepers, I had no idea how to react to that. My first reaction was to go into my room right then and there and then slam the door in his face. But I decided not to go with what my mind was telling me and go with my gut. I stayed next to him and asked, "Why?"

He didn't answer me. He just shook his head and said, "It's late. Go to bed."

"And what if I say I don't feel like it?" I retorted.

He just smirked at me. "Then as soon as you wake up, I'm dragging your sorry ass into a training room and we'll continue the lesson from today."

_Crap, _I thought, _he's serious._

**Damn straight, onna.**

I glared over to him and then reluctantly went into my room. Dawn was pawing at the door and then jumped onto the bed as I threw myself on it. Today was such a long day and I could feel my energy leaving me. I didn't even bother to change as I slipped under the covers. Dawn curled up against my head. After such a long training session, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Artemis couldn't believe what she was seeing. While thinking about whom to pair Luna with instead of Athena, she went into a room where she could see every training room. She saw Athena beat Luna; she saw Ares getting overly friendly with Aurora and then Aphrodite came in. Then later, she saw Aurora training with Hiei and Luna training with the others. They were very thorough with their training and very understanding with how their powers and limits worked. "I think I found their new trainers," Artemis said to herself. She would have to inform them in the morning of their new positions.<p>

Right before she left the viewing room, she observed Reagan's training session with her brother and smiled. Reagan had really good control of his abilities and a few years of taking it easy did not hinder him in any way. "They're all going to do just fine."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the longest chapter I have written for this story, as an apology for taking so long to update and for promising so much at the end of the last chapter, and because of the excitement I feel for being able to post a cover for it. Another special thanks to GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor :D Thank you for your hard work ^_^ By the way, who could totally see Hiei telling of a goddess of love? XD


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming from the dream I had over the night. A winged one was trying to kidnap Rori and we couldn't help her. I didn't get to see much of the fight, but I still saw enough to scare me. Kurama quickly ran into the room, his whip in hand, but he tossed his weapon down when he saw that no one was there and that I was crying.<p>

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked me. I saw the concern in his eyes and grabbed him into a hug. He wasn't expecting it and ended up falling on top of me. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face, and he sighed as he gently wiped the tears from my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before we both realized the position we were it. I know I was blushing, but Kurama being a gentleman got off of me without hurting me and let me sit up. "What happened?" he asked again.

"I…I had a vision that the winged ones are going to hurt Rori," I told him. He could tell I was scared. He sat down on the bed and gave me a strong hug. I felt myself melting into his grasp.

"It'll be okay, Luna," Kurama whispered in my ear. "We won't let anything happen to you or your sister. We will keep you both safe no matter what."

"Ray Ray, too?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"He doesn't need it as much as you two do because he knows how to use his abilities, but of course we will protect him too."

"Um, Kurama?" Kurama and I looked over to my door to see Yusuke standing there looking at us in confusion. "Um, right, yeah…so anyway, Diana wants to see all of us. Hiei already brought Aurora to the dining hall. She said it's important."

"We'll be right there," Kurama said calmly, slowly letting go of me. Yusuke shrugged and left. Kurama looked back at me and said, "Get dressed. I'll be outside when you are ready." I nodded a response and he rewarded me with a kind smile before leaving the room.

Kyon came over to me in the bed and licked my face before staring at me with eyes of uncertainty. "I'm scared too, Kyon," I told him. "But it'll be okay…I hope."

* * *

><p>I sighed in contentment at my dream. I knew it wasn't a vision because it most certainly wasn't the past. I was lying in bed with someone's arms around me. He was warm, and he was rubbing my stomach with comforting circles. When I turned around in his grip, I saw Hiei. Normally I would have freaked out about being in that position with any guy, but I wasn't. I just let him wrap his arms around me and pressed my forehead to his.<p>

"Aurora, wake up," someone said shaking me awake. I moaned slightly at be woken up from such a calming dream and looked up to see Hiei looking at me as if I smacked him and he didn't expect it.

"G'morning," I mumbled softly. Hiei's expression relaxed after I spoke. Then I saw the glow under his headband and my eyes widened. Had he seen my dream? I blushed at the thought of being caught before I rushed out of bed and pushed him from the room. "I need to get dressed…sorry."

He tried to speak, but I slammed the door in his face. I leaned my back against it and slid down to the ground, burying my head in my lap. I can't believe that just happened. I knew now that I had feelings for Hiei…and now he did too. Well, one thing was certain. Things were going to definitely be awkward between us if they weren't already, especially now that he was training me. I really screwed up on this. All I could do was get dressed and walk with Hiei to the dining hall. Neither of us said anything the entire way there.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Diana?" I asked as my mother's friend called me to her chambers for a "pre-meeting meeting."<p>

She smiled at me and said, "I think I've solved your sisters' training problems."

"Problems? As in more than one. Rori too?" I asked with concern. I finally had gotten her to talk to me, and it made me even more worried to let her train with a player like Ares.

"Athena has been ruthless with Luna," Diana told me. "She's been beating her, but that demon, Kurama, rescued her and then brought her to train with him, Yusuke, and Kuwabara at night when her powers work better. As for Aurora, Ares…he was trying to be fresh with her and, of course, Aphrodite walked in."

I gasped. Aphrodite hated my mother and Diana. Diana, being a virgin goddess, and my mother, being as pure and faithful as she was…they stood against everything Aphrodite was. Back when I was younger I remember eavesdropping on the conversations. My mother just wanted to help Aphrodite before things got out of hand. She told her that Hephaestus would find out about her affair. It would blow up her face if she let it continue. And it did, and she was angered. Ever since that day, Aphrodite had it in for their mother, and now his little sister was paying the price.

"What did she do to her?" I asked angrily while clenching my fists.

"Nothing," Diana replied. I was shocked. "That guard of hers, Hiei, defended her and is now training her. Aphrodite came to complain to me last night about the boy's disrespect. He did not fall to her threats and she was irritated." Diana chuckled. "He gave her a nickname too."

"What?" I pressed, wanting to know what Hiei had called her.

"Spiteful bitch," Diana said while laughing. "It really does fit."

I started to laugh too. I had to admit that I really did like those boys that my sisters had befriended, Botan too. She and I seemed to get along great. The girl even let me dump a good deal of my past on her, and provided me with comfort. I looked to Diana who was giving me a knowing smile. "What?" I asked her. She just laughed at me.

"If you want to be with the ferry girl, you have my blessing, Reagan." I nearly fell over, causing Diana to laugh more.

"I-I-I have no idea what's you're talking about," I lied. The blush I could feel totally gave me away. It irritated me how well Diana knew me so well, but ever since I lost my mother, she was…there.

"Sure. That's why you look redder than Apollo's fire." I wanted to die right there. "Look, you don't have to be afraid to tell her. I have a feeling she feels the same way."

"Really? What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Other than the glances she takes at you," Diana started, "she is a complete blabbermouth. I'm surprised she hasn't accidently told you already."

My expression softened when she told me this. I couldn't help but picture being with Botan, especially if she had already told someone so close to me of her feelings. "Right," I replied. "So, you said you solved their training problems?" I needed to change the subject quickly.

Diana nodded. "Those boys…they know what they're doing, and they know how their powers work. They even know that they have to train them two different ways for when the can access their powers and when they cannot. They are excellent teachers for them."

"So what now?" I asked, already agreeing to the change.

"We need to inform them. The sooner they get trained, the better."

* * *

><p>AN: I would have made this longer, but I need to go to sleep because I will be driving all day tomorrow with my mom to get back home. We have to get up early and I drive first, but once I'm home I will get started on another chapter. Nice chapter of budding romances, though :3


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Sorry it took me a while to get this out especially after such a short chapter. I'm trying to get used to my new color system, as well as dealing with the semester, research, and physical therapy for my knee. But things are getting easier to deal with :D I knew I'd get the hang of it.

* * *

><p>I was still mortified from Hiei seeing my dream earlier that morning. While waiting for everyone to show up, I tapped my fingers rapidly on the table. The thumping sound was helping to distract me until I saw Hiei looking down at my hands. I stopped momentarily and our eyes met, before we both quickly looked away and I started tapping again.<p>

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the dining hall talking about stuff I didn't care to listen to. It was only once Yusuke made a comment about me and Hiei that I finally dragged my attention to them.

I heard him chuckle. "You two look redder than Kurama's hair. What's up with you?" And that is when I wanted to die. That's right; bring on the winged ones if it meant I could get out of this situation.

"Shut up," I muttered making the two boys laugh. They had no idea what they were laughing at, but on the chance that they did figure it out, it was cruel to be laughing. I crossed my arms and grasped my upper arms with my hands. The boys stopped laughing when they noticed my guarded position. I looked away from them but I could feel everyone's eyes on me, especially Hiei's. I was sure they were all confused by my reaction, but I didn't care. I just wanted the meeting to be over with. Then I'd have to deal with training with Hiei…ugh, awkward.

Just then, Luna and Kurama entered the room. I cast my sister a wary glance and she did the same to me. If anyone knew what I was feeling, it was Luna. And I could tell something was weighing down on her that she couldn't escape. I felt like the last few days I had barely seen her. We needed to talk about everything going on, and now.

Luna sat next to me. We had a silent interaction and pretty much tuned out all of the boys in the room. We didn't even realize that they were exchanging glances of their own, confused by our silent conversation. I felt a hand on my shoulder and thus the conversation was ended. Hiei was staring at me. Dare I say he looked concerned?

"What-" Yusuke was about to ask us as the door to the dining hall opened up revealing Reagan, Botan, and Diana.

"Good, you're all here," Diana said. "Let's get started." Botan sat down next to Kurama and Reagan came over to sit by Luna. Diana stood at the head of the table. "Well, there's good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Um, good?" Luna said questioningly.

Diana smiled. "After talking with both Reagan and Botan, I have figured out how to deal with yours and Aurora's training problems."

I perked up at that. If she was saying what I thought she was saying, that meant I wouldn't have to train with Ares anymore. I'd finally be free of that pervert. "Really?" I asked hopefully. "Who?"

Diana smiled. "You're sitting with them."

I froze slightly, looking over to Hiei who was wearing a bored expression. I looked to the other boys who were just as shocked as I felt. Luna didn't seem to mind the change, though. But of course, she didn't have an awkward moment with one of the guys…that I knew of.

"The bad news," Hiei said as a statement.

"Yes, well, I cannot allow you demons to stay here too long," Diana said with a smirk. "Some of the gods have been complaining, like Athena and Aphrodite, but I'm sure you boys know nothing about that."

I saw Hiei smirk in amusement, as well as hearing a chuckle from Kurama. Kurama must have done for my sister like what Hiei had done for me. I flashed him a thankful look and the red-head nodded to me.

"Anyway, you'll have to return to Human World and finish your training there," Diana continued, "but I'm sure you'll all manage."

"Hn, you call that bad news?" Hiei joked. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

I couldn't help but agree. We could go home. The stables, our town, sleeping in our own beds, getting away from these hellish gods and goddesses… "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>My room was just as I had left it, even with the window open. I'm surprised no one thought to rob the place like this. I hadn't meant to leave the window open, but being told you're a goddess tends to make you forget the little things. I looked to my desk and realized that Luna and I would have to go back to school. I groaned as I picked up the books. That was the one downside to being back.<p>

"It's not safe to keep the window open," I heard Hiei say. I looked over to the window and saw him sitting against the windowsill. It irritated me how he could act so coy and carefree all the time, but hey, I guess you had to when you were a demon who probably had seen his share of problems in life.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that now that you're here," I challenged. "Isn't it your job to protect me?"

"From the winged ones, yes," he replied. "From your own stupidity and potential human thieves, no."

I saw him smirking at his own comment, though I couldn't tell why. Most likely it was the first part of his comment, but it made me wonder why he associated that with humans, unless he was calling humans stupid.

"Pretty much," he responded to my thought. "And yet, I cannot knock some sense into any of them."

"Why?" I scoffed. "Against the rules or something?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened when he said that and I looked over to him. He still looked laid back and carefree. I didn't know how he could be so calm around me when I felt the complete opposite around him right now. When his eyes opened, I knew he read that thought too. Damn those abilities of his. It wasn't fair.

"Nothing in life is fair, onna," he said. "Get over it. We have training to do."

"Ugh, we just got back. Can't I just rest in my own bed for a minute?"

The answer was obviously "no" as I was launched through the open window into the backyard. I fell on the ground hard, groaning in pain. I looked up at Hiei who was standing over me, arms crossed with a smug look on his face. "You're an asshole," I growled at him.

"I know," Hiei replied arrogantly. "Now show me what you remember from yesterday."

* * *

><p>"<em>And this disease is starting to slow down, meaning fewer patients are being brought it. Unfortunately, there have been some casualties from this unknown illness and the original patients are still in critical condition. Those who have entered comas have stayed in comas. Doctors are still working on a cure even though less people are being brought in. Instead of dozens, only a handful has been brought in each week. What could be going on with this unusual disease?"<em>

Yusuke picked up the remote and turned off the news broadcast. "Simple," he said. "The bastards just found new targets."

I tried not to think about the winged ones getting ahold of either Aurora or Luna. I sighed in frustration and said, "I should have told them about this when they were younger. I could have started their training, so they wouldn't have been shocked when they miraculously gained these new abilities."

"It isn't you fault," Botan said in attempts at comfort. She had been sitting next to me through the broadcast. "Diana wanted to erase their memories."

"I shouldn't have agreed to it," I replied.

"Yeah, about that," Kuwabara started, "why did you? I mean, I understand not wanting two children to remember their parents' deaths, but what was so bad that you didn't want them to know."

I clenched my fists when I was asked. The only other person in the room who had known was Botan, and only because I couldn't keep my past pains a secret anymore. "Okay…I will tell you, but I'm only telling this story once, and you are NOT to tell my sisters any time soon. I will when I'm ready."

"Deal," Yusuke said. "So, what happened?"

"_Helios, you aren't focused," my dad said when he was trying to teach me to unlock energy. He was teaching me on animals so as not to harm any of the other gods or goddesses. "If you don't focus, you can unlock too much energy, and it could kill whoever you try this technique on."_

"_Dad, I'm sorry," I grumbled. "It's just so difficult to focus. What happens if I can't figure out how to do it? I'll end up hurting Eos and Selene and I don't want that."_

_My dad sighed and said, "I know that, son. That is why we are training now. You will never use your powers on anyone else until you can safely unleash a controlled amount of energy from this pigeon."_

_I rolled my eyes. It was my dad's rare attempt at a joke. He wasn't good at it._

"_So, all I'm saying is to just relax. You can never awaken anyone if you have doubt in your heart. Let it go, Helios. It's holding you back."_

_I managed to relax and stopped picturing what would happen if I accidently killed one of the girls. Instead, I focused on the positives. I would be able to help them, just as long as I stayed calm._

_I opened my eyes when I was finished and saw my dad smiling at me. "And that is how you unleash small amounts of energy. Well done. You're training is almost near its completion."_

_I hoped it would be. We had been going over the technique for two years. After the session, Eos ran into the room. She and Selene were only two at the time._

"_Helios, you promised to take me riding. I want to play with __Aeos."_

_I chuckled when she said that. "Alright, alright," I said. "Just let me get out of my training clothes, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

_Eos and I got along really well, not that I had any less of a relationship with Selene. She just slept most of the day because of her abilities, but both Eos and I were wide awake in the early morning, so we got to spend more time together._

_I didn't notice anything when I was walking back to my room, but as I reached for the door, I was hit over the head with something hard and lost consciousness. When I came to, I was in the lower dungeons of Tartarus. I was shocked, because I knew that the winged ones had the place as their rumored hideout._

"_Well, well," I heard a woman's voice say. "Look who's awake. I expected you to be out for at least another hour."_

"_Who are you?" I asked doing my best to hide my fear._

_The winged one came out into the little bit of light that shone in the dungeon. She was smiling at me genuinely, so I was hoping she wouldn't be too bad. "I am Nike," she said kindly. "And I am to keep you here for the next hour."_

"_Why that long?" I asked._

_All of a sudden, her smile became sadistic, sick…I don't know. It made me grow more fearful of her. "Now if I told you that, where would the fun be?"_

_She took out a knife and moved closer to me, too close for my liking. "Now, now Helios. Just try…to…relax," she said slowly as she plunged the dagger into my stomach._

_I cried out in pain, not being used to being stabbed. You see, gods and goddesses are strong, but they have a different form in Olympia than they do in Tartarus. We're more humanized, so it was the equivalent to a human being stabbed in a vital organ._

_I started panting, trying to reign in the pain; but Nike just continued to create more stab wounds. She hit me everywhere. She even made small slashes against my neck. She was about to stab me in the heart when a voice stopped us._

"_Helios!" I looked up in shock and fear. Nike looked shocked too. My baby sister was standing in the doorway of the dungeon with tears in her eyes._

_Nike started laughing. "Well, this little one just saved us the trouble of kidnapping the both of them. At least we have you two. It's a start."_

"_You bitch," I said, uncharacteristically cursing at her. "Leave her alone. She's a kid."_

_Nike smiled at me again, the genuine one. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Not yet at least. After my brother gets her power," her expression became dark again, "that's when I'll have my fun."_

"_Power?" I asked dumbly. I knew what she was talking about. Eos and Selene had great power at their young age, and being able to control the time of day was no easy feat. We knew that when they had exposed their own abilities, the winged ones wouldn't be too far behind._

_I watched as Nike was about to grab Eos. She looked terrified, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had been working with flame abilities for about a half a year by that time, so I tried accessing those flames. I was able to create small balls of fire, but nothing to destroy the chains. It wasn't until Eos cried out it pain that I was able to make a large enough flame to destroy the shackles._

_Nike was not happy that I managed to escape her chains while being mortally wounded, but she didn't say much. She was just trying to make me doubt myself. "Do you honestly think you can fight me in the condition you're in, love?" she asked._

_I shuttered slightly at the fact that she called me "love." I don't know; it was just disturbing. But I ignored it as I punched her hard in the back of the head. She didn't realize she was just looking at an after image. I looked down to Eos who was still crying, and obviously in shock. She didn't look at me but she asked, "Are you okay, Helios?"_

"_Yeah, Eos," I lied, "I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Though, I knew if I didn't get back to Olympia in minutes I would have bled to death. First, I took Nike and chained her to the walls with another set of shackles that had probably been meant for Eos. Then I picked up my little sister and made a run for it._

_I was growing weaker by the second, but I eventually made it back to the border. As soon as I got into Olympia, the wounds disappeared and I felt some of my energy returning, but not enough to take on everyone in the army the winged ones had rounded up._

_We had to sneak back into the towers we were living in. I was worried about us being found out if Eos started crying again, but she was good. She didn't even utter a sound. Part of me thought she was still in shock, but when I looked at her face, I saw that she looked determined. Seeing me hurt was not something a two year old needed to see, but it was good to know that she hadn't been traumatized by it. We got inside only to find my mother with Selene in her arms. Artemis and my father were trying to figure out a plan of attack. The other gods and goddesses were already fighting with the front lines of the army._

_We didn't know that Zelos had his own plans, though._

"_Aw, what a picturesque family." We turned to the window to see Zelos standing on the sill._

"_Looks like we have a rebel," Artemis taunted. "Does your brother know you just left the battle?"_

"_Shut up, you worthless goddess. I'm here for the children," Zelos snapped._

"_Well, you aren't getting the children," my dad said getting ready to fight._

_Mother put a crying Selene down next to Eos and hushed her. Selene looked to Eos as if the other twin knew what was going on. Eos still looked distant. So much so, that she didn't even notice the attack coming their way._

_No one expected Zelos to attack the girls, so we didn't have enough time to relax…well, except for…_

"_Mama!" the two girls cried out. I was in shock when I saw my mother bleeding profusely. I didn't think that we could be attacked like that in Olympia. Zelos obviously saw my confusion and answered my unspoken thoughts._

"_It's one of my abilities," Zelos explained to me. "I can bring the warm embrace of home into my attacks, even in the home of the gods, meaning every attack I use contains the powers of Tartarus."_

"_That's impossible," my dad said. "The only way you could have done that is if you made agreements with-"_

_My dad was cut off, shot dead. Zelos didn't want us to know who he was in league with, apparently. My sisters were still by our mother, trying to stop the blood. I wanted to go over and help them, but Zelos blocked my path._

"_Two down," he said smugly with a grin, "and one to go."_

"_You're forgetting someone," Artemis said. Zelos looked behind me only to see an arrow heading his way. He tried to use me as a shield, but I managed to hold him in place as the arrow plunged though his neck. It wouldn't be enough to kill him, but at least he was forced to retreat._

_I ran over to the girls, only for them to fall unconscious and start glowing. I looked over to Artemis who was also glowing. I knew what she was doing. "Why?" I asked her._

"_They don't need to know about this day," she responded. "In fact, it would be better if they knew nothing about their powers until they can fully take hold in their bodies. They'll never be able to defend themselves now at this young age, anyway. I'm putting a slight lock on their abilities as well."_

"_What good will that do us if the other winged ones and their army is attacking now?" I growled. I couldn't believe she was actually considering leaving the girls defenseless until their bodies could contain their abilities better._

"_Helios, listen," she started, "we have time to get you to a portal. I can get you safely to the human realm. You will have to lay low for a while."_

"_You have got to be kidding me," I said. "I don't know anything about being human."_

"_But I do," she said. "I've interacted with humans many times. You need to take the girls, now. I'll bring you all the resources you need later. Here's an address." She made a piece of paper appear in my hand. "That is the home I've taken as a getaway spot. Go there and stay there until I give further instruction."_

_I looked to my younger sisters, and then to the bodies of my dead parents. I blinked back tears and went to pick the girls up. For a moment, I convinced myself that what Artemis said was right. It would be better if they had no memory of the day. They were only children after all. "Fine, I'll go," I finally surrendered._

_After that, Artemis led me to the portal and the lives of Reagan Sol, Aurora, and Luna began._

I could tell that I stunned both Yusuke and Kuwabara into silence. They kept trying to say something, but no words would come out. I understood it, because I always felt the same way after it had happened. For the first few weeks of our human lives, I could barely look at the girls without having a flashback. It took a while before flashbacks subsided, which was good because the girls needed me.

"Uh…" Yusuke tried. "We won't say anything."

I nodded and then abruptly stood up. Botan tried to stop me from leaving the room, but I just needed to be alone for the moment. I went to the only place I could think of. I was going to the stables. At least there, I would be distracted.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Tears cascaded down my face as I heard Ray Ray tell the others about our past. He had tried his best to keep us protected all these years. He was doing everything he could to protect us now, but he was hurting too.<p>

"Luna, are you all right?" Kurama asked me. He had been with me as we were about to go downstairs, but we stopped because I wanted to hear the story, to hear what was so terrible that he felt the need to keep it from us. I shouldn't have listened.

I heard Kurama sigh and he put his hands on my shoulders rubbing my back gently. "We will not let them do that to your brother or you girls ever again," he said. He voice held the tone of a promise and I nodded in agreement. I still couldn't believe what the winged ones had done. I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I leaned into Kurama's comforting embrace. It was mesmerizing how safe I felt being in his arms despite everything that was going on. Then, out of nowhere, I remembered something.

"You were right, Kurama," I told him. "Zelos is not working with his brother."

* * *

><p>Training wasn't much different from the day before. Hiei and I were still going at it as hard as we could, at least until the sun started setting. That was when I noticed Reagan going off towards the stables. He looked upset and the only thing I could think to do was go and talk to him. I didn't want to leave training, though, but Hiei noticed my dilemma.<p>

"Go," he said. "Talk to him. We can train more tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said with a smile before sprinting off to the stables.

Reagan was leaning against the fence watching the horses eat. Thankfully we had put enough food in the trough before we left. He must have just refilled it.

I too leaned against the fence, keeping my arms at either side of me in contrast to his crossed position.

"Why are you upset?" I asked him.

He shook his head and sighed. "How much do you know from that day?" he asked me. "How much did you mind allow you to see?"

"All of it," I said, clearly surprising him. I sighed because I knew what he was thinking. "No, it wasn't a memory. I couldn't picture what I was feeling as a little girl, though I'm sure my feelings to you being hurt back then were a lot worse than how I felt watching it in my head. I can't picture what I felt when our parents were murdered. It's like I'm watching a movie of someone else's life. All I know is that it wasn't your fault, and you aren't to blame for our memories being taken away. I'm sorry that I was so cold to you at first. I just…I couldn't handle it."

Reagan nodded and then his eyes widened when he thought of something else. "You said you remember everything from that day, right?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I stated as if it were obvious.

"We never went over what happened," he told me, hoping that it was clarified. It wasn't.

"Yeah, so?"

"How did you get to Tartarus?" he asked me. My eyes widened at the fact that we really hadn't gone over that. "You were a child, and probably had no idea where I was. Even Nike was shocked to see you, which means that none of the winged ones brought you there, so how-"

"There was a woman," I interrupted him. "I don't know who she is really, just her name. She told me you had been kidnapped and that only I could get you out of it. She said she'd take me to Tartarus to get you. I had no idea what that place was, and I told her that, but she told me that it was a dangerous place and if I didn't go, you would die. So I let her take me."

"What was her name?" Reagan asked me.

"Eris," I said. "Her name was Eris." When I saw my brother's face fall, I knew we were in even deeper shit than before. Oh to the joy.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the next step," Zelos asked.<p>

The woman he was talking to scoffed. "You tell me. A botched kidnapping. Helios escaped with the girls. Then sixteen years later, you finally tell me that you know where they are. It's bad form to keep a lady waiting, Zelos, especially when I gave you the power you desired. I gave you the ability to kill the gods in their own lands. And yet, I still haven't received my payment." The woman walked over to Zelos. The winged one grew slightly nervous at her close proximity, but only because she was acting seductive, taking her index finger and gliding across his breastbone up to his chin. "You know that I desire the power to control night and day. That power in one person's hand can cause some serious damage."

"I know, Eris," Zelos said after swallowing nervous. "I know. And I will get it for you."

* * *

><p>"Reagan…" I started nervously, "who is Eris?"<p>

Reagan looked like he was going to pass out at the mention of her name again.

"Eris…the goddess of chaos and discord."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so excited now, because I finally got to the point that I wanted to get to. YES! I only wish I didn't commit to a color system this month, because now I want to work on the next chapter. I'll figure out a new system for next system. Things are going to get more exciting now :D


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

****PLEASE READ*****: I have a friend that has recently gotten into DBZ and she's been working on a Dragon Ball Z/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover called "What you Saiyan?" It's a really good story that I think you would all enjoy so please look it up. Her FF name is **dragoscilvio. **I'm currently writing the sequel, "Tarble in the Family."

* * *

><p>All I could focus on during my teacher's lecture was myself tapping my pencil nervously against my textbook. I couldn't help it; I was terrified. I had actually spoken to the goddess of chaos and discord when I was a little girl. She had led me into danger…why should I expect anything less? Still, it was weird knowing this. Reagan told me that she rarely ever showed her face anywhere unless she had something to gain from it all. Usually she worked from a distance, not wanting to get in the way of her own attacks. She could suffer from the discord as well. But that made me think of something else.<p>

What did she have to gain from talking to me?

I was two; I couldn't use my abilities. Why did she lead me to Reagan? What could she gain from him being freed? What did she want?

I didn't notice that my tapping got louder. I felt a hand on mine, stopping the tapping, and looked over to see Hiei staring at me as if he were trying to determine what I was thinking without using the Jagan. My eyes were sad and scared, and his softened as he removed his hand from mine. Then, I heard the teacher clear her throat and saw that she and everyone in the class were staring at me. I had unintentionally disrupted the class and drew attention to myself that I didn't want. The teacher continued with the lesson as if nothing had happened while I sunk down in my seat.

"Alright class, we are going to read about Eris today," the teacher said making my blood run cold. "Can anyone tell me who she is, rather what she represents?"

No one spoke and the silence became too deafening. I needed to answer and stood up to give it. The teacher looked at me curiously, as did Luna and the others. "She is the goddess of chaos and discord. When tragedy strikes, it's usually because she started it."

The teacher was pleased with my answer as I sat eerily sat down. Luna wouldn't look away from me. The guys looked to be pondering something, knowing that if I knew about her, she definitely had a role to play.

I saw Yusuke raise his hand, which shocked me. He didn't seem like the school type, so I didn't expect him to ask questions. The teacher looked equally shocked and checked her roster.

"Um, yes, mister…Urameshi, that's it," she said finding his name. "You have a question?"

"Yeah," he said abruptly. "Hypothetically…this Eris chick, what is her purpose?"

The teacher looked like she wanted to smack him upside the head for his stupid question. I just scoffed. I heard Hiei do the same from next to me. "Well, her character's purpose is to create problems for the other gods and goddesses, as well humans. In mythology, he played a hand in causing the Trojan War by causing the contest on which goddess was the fairest."

"Yeah, I get that," Yusuke continued. I saw Kurama look at him with a thousand questions on what Yusuke was trying to accomplish. "What I mean is, what is the worst thing she can do other than create chaos? That is, isn't there something that has more power than she does?"

"I have no idea what you are trying to ask me, Mr. Urameshi," the teacher sighed.

"What can she do to create the most chaos…hypothetically?" Yusuke tried again.

The teacher leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, pondering his question. "Well, I'm not sure, but, hypothetically speaking, if she could control night and day, she'd be able to create a lot of chaos that way."

Well, now I knew why she was so interested in me, my sister, and my brother.

* * *

><p>"No, no!" Reagan yelled. "Absolutely not!"<p>

"But why?" Kuwabara asked. "They'd probably be safer."

"How do you figure?" Botan intervened, also not understanding the plan. I had to admit it; even I was a little hesitant to the plan. I looked over to Luna, who didn't seem to mind. I was undecided.

"This can only help them," Kurama interjected.

"How?" Reagan scoffed. "In case you hadn't noticed, we'll have no access to our abilities in Demon World. It's like Tartarus. We have no power. Why would I agree to let you take my little sisters there for training? They'd be killed."

"We wouldn't let that happen," Hiei stated calmly. "Yusuke, Kurama, and I hold a lot of power in Demon World, and have powerful allies. I've already communicated with them and they offer their protection as well. We would not suggest this if we believed we were putting them in danger. Believe me when I say I can understand the desire to protect a sibling, and personally I would not ask you to make this decision if there was a risk of either of them getting severely injured."

I could see Reagan surrender to the idea. "How is it going to help them?" he asked again, though this time just to understand the plan.

"As it was pointed out, Eris is the mastermind of all of this. She desires the girls' powers. If they are not here, then Eris and Zelos, and Kratos and his sisters will not be able to get to them. They wouldn't expect us to take the girls someplace where they are powerless, and they would expect that if we brought them to Demon World, all demons would be against them. Demon World politics have changed since the old days, so they would not be ready for our defenses. In addition, yes the girls will not have access to their abilities, but we can train them physically so they are better able to defend themselves in combat. They may even be able to gain access to the traces of spirit energy they have depending on how much they improve. When they are stronger, we will return, and then train their actual abilities at first during the time they are strongest, and then when they are weakest. That's the gist."

Reagan sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…"

* * *

><p>I had never seen a colorful sky so dark before. I looked over to Rori and saw the apprehension on her face. We knew this was our safest bet. The guys explained that even with the barrier down, it was still difficult to find a way into Demon World. Our friends were just used to it for the many times they had travelled here.<p>

Kurama told me stories and I knew that we'd be safe wherever we went. For the first week, we were going to spend time where Yusuke's "kingdom" was. There weren't really kingdoms anymore, but there were still individuals who were loyal to the original three kings and their descendants. Here we would learn more of the basics until they were perfected. Afterwards, we were going to a friend of Kurama's, Yomi, though Kurama had mixed feelings on that. We'd learn a lot about strategy there, as well as endurance. Then we would take another week and visit Hiei's friend. I was nervous about that because we'd be dealing with all out combat and survival. Either way, we had a long three weeks to prepare for.

It was the first day of the first week and we were just outside of Yusuke's territory. "It looks like a wasteland," Rori stated monotonously.

Yusuke just laughed. "Yup, home sweet home," he joked. "It's really not that bad here. Just don't expect gourmet meals or anything. The guys can't cook to save their lives. Believe me; we had a competition."

"Translation, only eat what Yusuke cooks," Kurama whispered in my ear teasingly. I couldn't help but giggle at his joke. I smiled at him before nervously taking his hand. He didn't say anything, but instead squeezed my hand gently before entwining our fingers as we continued to walk towards the fortress ahead.

We walked forward and were met by some tall bald man. I saw Rori step back, but no one else seemed to notice. It took her a while to get used to guys. Hiei seemed to be the one guy she was comfortable around, other than our brother, and that took months. But this guy didn't seem too scary.

"Mr. Urameshi, it's good to see you back here," the man greeted warmly. He looked over to Rori, Ray Ray, and me and frowned. "I see that you have brought visitors, but why you would bring strangers, not to mention humans, here is beyond me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rori asked defensively. "Isn't Kuwabara human?"

"Yes, but he is not a stranger," the man replied calmly.

"Yeah, well, these guys aren't human," Yusuke explained. "Hokushin, let me introduce you to Aurora, Luna, and Reagan, or should I say Eos, Selene, and Helios."

The man's, who we now knew as Hokushin, eyes widened. "You brought a god and two goddesses here? Are you insane?" he questioned in shouts.

"Are we not welcomed?" I asked hesitantly.

Hokushin looked at me with sad eyes. "Of course you are welcomed," he said softly, "but you're powerless in this realm and it can be dangerous."

"Yeah, we know all of this," Reagan stated bitterly. "These guys are convinced that we can train my sisters to defend themselves better. We are facing a serious threat back home."

"Yeah, and Koenma gave us the responsibility to protect them," Yusuke replied.

"I thought you no longer worked for Spirit World," Hokushin retorted. I was surprised by that comment. It was obvious that they were still a part of Spirit World or else they wouldn't have been assigned to help us.

"It's a long story," Yusuke responded. "It all started with a bunch of people passing out in the streets and going into comas…"

* * *

><p>After Yusuke explained everything, we were led to different rooms. I placed my stuff down on a table and let Dawn out of her kitty crate. Reagan had told us not to bring our pets, but there was no way Lu Lu and I were leaving them alone for three weeks. Luna had Kyon stay hidden as we travelled, though I had a feeling Kurama knew as he would keep looking back to make sure the dog was still following. I'm sure Kyon was already with Luna as Dawn was with me. Thank goodness her crate looked so much like a travel bag or I would have never gotten her here.<p>

I did some unpacking and then sat down on the bed drifting off into thought as Dawn curled up against me as I pet her. I could feel her steady breathing as she fell asleep, and it made me smile. Exhausted as I was I decided I should join her and get some sleep.

But it would not happen as I heard a knock on my door. Slightly growling, I went to answer it. It was Hiei. "Hey," I said softly, calming down and stepping aside to let him in. He didn't respond as he entered and just went to sit at the window. I was confused as to why he entered without having anything to say. He looked back to me, then back out the window and sighed. It was irritating. I decided to pry a bit.

"Look, why did you come in here if you have nothing to say?" I snapped. "I'm exhausted and want to get some sleep." Then, out of nowhere, I felt dizzy and lightheaded and gripped the post on the bed in attempts to steady myself.

Hiei came over to me and guided me into the bed. "The changes from day to night and back are very abrupt. I knew that with you not being used to it, you'd be affected by the change in some way. Kurama is aware of this for your sister, though the change won't be as drastic as she has felt day here already."

My vision had gotten so cloudy and I was barely registering what Hiei was telling me. I felt him cover me with blankets and when he was about to leave, I grabbed his arm. "Please, don't go," I nearly whimpered out. I had never felt like this before and I was scared.

Hiei sighed again and I thought I heard him mutter a curse under his breath as if he didn't want to stay with me. He had been acting like that a lot lately, more distant than usual. I guess, after all of this, I was still just a job to him. All he was doing was babysitting. It made me feel sick that I actually had feelings for him. He got into the bed and positioned me so that I was close to him. For a moment it felt like he cared, but then I remembered the fact that he was reluctant to be here.

I closed my eyes as my blurred vision was getting annoying. Besides, I had a long day of training tomorrow with a guy who seemed like he didn't want to be around me. What could possibly go wrong with that?

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was still dizzy because of the transition from night back to day, but it was easier to deal with because this was the time of day I normally had access to my abilities. I realized that I was still wrapped in Hiei's arms and glared at the sleeping fire demon. For one who so adamantly said he never slept, he was certainly out of it now. Pissed off at the fact that he didn't care about me, I decided on some payback. Without a word, I punched him in his gut and he coughed, crying out slightly in shock. He opened his eyes and stared at my angry expression I confusion before narrowing them.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" he growled out. I didn't care. I just got up off the bed and as far away from him as possible. Grabbing a training outfit, I cast him one last glare and left to go get ready for the day.

He was not in my room when I finished up. Whatever, I didn't care. Instead of going to find him, or eve going to get something to eat, I went to the training grounds. I wasn't hungry, just angry and hurt. Luna noticed when I walked up to her. She could always tell.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," I grumbled. I looked to Kurama who cast his worried eyes upon me. Why he was so worried, I had no idea.

Luna noticed that I looked at Kurama as if I didn't want him to be there. "Kurama, do you mind giving us a second?"

"Not a problem," he agreed, "but I will not go far. You are completely safe in Yusuke's territory, but I will still take precautions."

"Great," I mumbled, just wanting him to go away.

Once he was gone, Luna looked back to me. "Spill," she ordered. "Why are you so sad?"

I almost laughed. "Sad" was not something I was feeling right now. Broken and depressed, maybe. Angry and infuriated, most definitely, but not "sad."

"I just realized something that pissed me off," I said, not watching my language around Luna like I normally would.

"What was it?" Luna asked.

I frowned at her, not wanting to break her happy fantasy with Kurama, but she needed to know or we'd both be hurt. "We are nothing but jobs to them," I admitted. "They don't want to do this for us. It's just they're orders. Once this whole fiasco is over and done with, they'll go back to their lives, and we'll go back to ours. That's just how it is."

"You're wrong," Luna said seriously, surprisingly her eyes narrowed at me. "What happened with Hiei? It had to be something for you to say these things."

"Nothing!" I shouted. Luna didn't buy it; she never did. "Okay fine! The jerk doesn't even want to be around me! It shouldn't bother me, but it does! Are you happy now? Did you hear what you wanted?" Luna looked at me in shock, but she wasn't looking at me. No, Luna was looking behind me. I turned to see a wide-eyed Hiei standing behind me. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he was having difficulty finding the words. At that moment, I didn't care. I stormed back into the fortress, everyone calling me from behind. Let them call. All I wanted was to be alone. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted this whole thing to go away.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>Aurora missed training that day, and as her brother, I was concerned as to what I was hearing. I grew even more worried about her mental wellbeing when Luna told me that our sister had had many bad experiences with men. She didn't know Luna knew, and now I knew as well.<p>

Meanwhile, I watched Hiei as he pondered her words, shock still plastered on his face. Kurama kept looking between him and Luna, trying to figure out what to deal with first. Yusuke walked up to the fox demon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The guys and I will work with Luna for now," he said. "You deal with Hiei. Last thing I need is some redecorating here."

Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's attempt at a joke. I simply shook my head. This whole thing was wrong. Right now, Aurora needed comfort and whatever happened between her and Hiei needed to be fixed. I feared for her life here if they weren't.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that everyone, including Hiei, had heard what I said. As I sat in my room, curled around my blankets, I calmed down and everything I had said I did care about was beginning to get to me. Could anyone blame me, though? I pretty much just admitted to my sister, brother, the guy I liked, and his friends that I had feelings for him. That alone gave me the grounds to be in my room alone and sulk. I didn't know how things were going to play out for a while, but I knew I did need to train. The worst part would be that I needed to train with Hiei, and I didn't want to deal with him.<p>

I needed to avoid him for a while, somehow.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice in the matter. I needed to train, to get stronger, so that I wouldn't need to be helped by these "spirit detectives" anymore. If Luna and I could get stronger and control of our abilities, then the Awakeners would have to leave us alone, and if they didn't, we'd have to make them.

I sighed in frustration, causing Dawn to come over and gently nudge my head with her nose. Shaking my head, I heard a knock on my door causing me to freeze all movement. I couldn't tell who it was, but I assumed it wouldn't be Hiei. The idiot didn't have the common courtesy to knock.

"Rori," I heard Reagan's muffled voice call. So much for being alone.

I reluctantly got up to answer the door, and found my concerned brother staring at me. He was studying me, which I couldn't stand. I looked away from him slightly, and asked, "What do you want?" in a bitter voice.

Reagan breathed a sigh before motioning into the room. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the opened door, allowing him into my room. We both sat down on me bed and said nothing. Dawn crawled over to be brother. A frown set on his face before he scratched behind her ears. Satisfied, she curled up between us and closed her eyes.

"I thought I said not to bring pets," Reagan stated in a forced stern voice. I could tell he was more concerned about me than the fact that I disobeyed him.

I simply shrugged and said, "I didn't want to leave her alone. Even if we left a ton of food, they'd be starving by the time we got back. They're not as well trained as your horses."

"They?" Reagan questioned and I mentally cursed myself for tossing Luna under the bus. "I guess that means Luna brought Kyon. Oy." He then grew silent again. Well, if that had been my lecture on breaking rules, I was completely fine with how that turned out. "So, about what happened out there…"

And there it was…the real reason he was here. "What about it?" I grumbled.

"You like Hiei," he said as an awkward statement. Despite him being mine and Luna's guardian, Reagan was never our go to for guy advice. It would have been awkward, him being our brother and all. I grunted in response, but Reagan didn't take the hint. "I don't think you need to worry about all of that." I stared at him strangely before he realized that what he said sounded completely strange. "I mean, I think he does care about you, just that dating anyone right now would be a bad idea."

"I don't want to date him," I lied. I knew he'd be able to see right through that.

Next thing I knew, I was wrapped in Reagan's arms and nearly sitting in his lap, like when I was a little girl. "Right now you need to focus on training," he told me softly. "Your life is the most important thing right now, and if I had to guess, Hiei is thinking that as well."

I thought about what Reagan was telling me. Hiei did see like the type of guy to put one thing above all others, and would then act out if he was taken away from his task. Protection also seemed to be a big thing with him. He mentioned his sister all of a few times, and how her safety was important. I hated thinking Reagan was right. It was so much easier not to trust Hiei instead of giving into the idea that he might also have feelings for me.

"I'll be ready to train tomorrow," I told Reagan. I would be, but only because I needed to be. "I just want to be alone for the rest of the day, okay?"

I turned to face my brother and saw his sad smile. He nodded to me and let me get out of his grip. "I'll make sure to have food sent up," he told me. "You better eat it."

"I will," I murmured as I lied back down on the bed. I heard a few footsteps before a pause. I knew Reagan was watching me as I curled back around the blankets. The door opened and shut, and I was thankful to finally be alone again. Maybe I could sleep…maybe, though I doubted it because of this whole day thing. I had to be awake for the day, and Luna the night. But, since there were times we stretched that, being normal teenagers and all, maybe I'd be able to find sleep during the day (just like school).

* * *

><p>AN: And I'm finally back in business. I know it was a short ch, but I have a lot I need to catch up on in regards to updating and need to get back into the swing of things. Hope the long time between updating didn't scare anyone away, but now that I've graduated from college and another knee surgery is in the works, you can guess what I'll be doing :3 You can expect updates slightly more frequently. I just need to make sure that all the stories I have get updated more timely. I'll figure it out eventually XD

Also, just so we're clear on who the main character is, I'm assuming that everyone can tell it's Aurora since most is from her POV. It will be explained more, later, as to why, but I rather like telling the story from her eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs.

* * *

><p>Well, the week had passed by quickly, and this is what I learned: absolutely nothing. Seriously, they thought that this physical training would help to reign in these powers…they had to be kidding. The basics of fighting were all well and good, but if we didn't learn to control our energy, the crazy shift between night and day here were going to end up killing us first. Actually, I didn't know about Luna, since she seemed to be fine, but every time it changed to night, I could barely move and had a killer headache. I felt like a failure with this.<p>

Hiei wasn't helping much. He seemed to be avoiding me other than training. When training was over, I barely saw him, and I couldn't sense where he was like he always seemed to be able to do for me. I wish I could just get control of my spirit energy to be able to sense him. Then maybe I'd be able to block out my goddess powers, but no one was suggesting how to do this. I was starting to get frustrated.

I was able to fight better, just a little, so I made some progress, but if I kept getting dizzy spells from this crazy shift it wasn't going to help me. Well, maybe things would be different in Kurama's friend's territory. Like they kept digging into our brains, we would learn strategy and endurance there. The endurance training, they anticipated, would help me with my problems. I really hoped that it would. The pain was getting to be too much to bear, and worst of all I was hiding it.

It wasn't like Luna and Reagan needed to worry about me, and I didn't plan on going to the others. The only one I felt like going to was ignoring me, so I didn't want to deal with him either. I would figure this out on my own. I didn't need help from them. I never needed help before. We just had to get to the next kingdom and then I would go off and train myself. Somehow, I would find a way to get control.

"Rori, are you okay?" Luna asked as we made our journey. "You've been awfully quiet today."

We were making our group walk into Yomi's territory, our animals following behind us. Reagan occasionally glanced back at them and shook his head. Other than that and my monologuing, the trip was peaceful and no one had spoken, until now that is.

"I'm fine, Lu Lu," I lied. "Just tired. I'll be happy when we get there."

"Are you sure you're just _'tired_?_'_" Oh my God, Hiei actually spoke to me after ignoring me for the week, and he was accusing me. Of course he was.

"Why, should I not be tired?" I countered. "We've been travelling all day and I barely slept last night, so yeah, I'm tired."

Hiei and I both glared at each other, though my eyes were full of hate and his worry. Why the heck was he worried, or at least acting worried? Eh well, I just had to do what Reagan said. I needed to stay focused and work on getting stronger. Then maybe I could actually have a conversation with Hiei. I was hoping to at least be used to this temporal shift by the end of this week, before the true test of survival.

* * *

><p>Diana sighed when she sensed their energy. "What are you two doing here?" she questioned. "Didn't you cause enough trouble?"<p>

"Is Eris actually involved?" Aphrodite asked. "Or is this some ploy to get us to work with the girls?"

"Is there a reason you should have an issue with the girls?" Diana countered. "They did nothing to you, and just because you have problems with their parents does not mean you should cause problems for them."

"I may have let my jealousy get the better of me," Aphrodite reluctantly admitted.

"And I was hard on the other girl, but for different reasons," Athena remarked. "The girl is weak. She doesn't have the mind of a warrior and that is what she needed."

"It doesn't matter," Diana reminded them. "I'm asking for you to help them from a distance. I sense a great rift in their lives and I myself can't close it."

"And we can?" Athena questioned. "How?"

"Pay attention to them, and if you figure out a way to help them, do it," Diana ordered. "They're our only hope against Eris. I already sense that our old 'friend' as gotten into the minds of one of them."

"We will do our best," Athena replied. "We don't want another incident like that."

"Yes, because you two and Hera handled it so well," Diana muttered. "You should both return. I have business to attend to in Spirit World."

The other two goddesses disappeared from in front of Diana. The moon goddess shook her head at this meeting. Why would she lie about the return of Eris? The two certainly had a funny way of showing their cooperation. At least now, though, maybe they would try making Eos's and Selene's life easier instead of more difficult. She could only hope as she sensed one of the two already pulling away.

* * *

><p>"Rori, are you sure you're okay?"<p>

She looked at me from the bed in our room. We had finally arrived at the fortress where Kurama's friend lived. Unlike Yusuke's territory, Rori and I were given the same room. She couldn't hide her pain anymore like I knew she had been. "I'm fine," she lied. Her features were completely exhausted.

"These changes are still getting to you," I questioned.

Rori groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. Dawn meowed at her and then nuzzled her with her nose. So, I wasn't the only one worried about my sister.

I was about to question her more when Kyon started growling at the door. Both Rori and I looked to the door with curious expressions. We had no idea who Kyon would be growling at.

And then a tall man with closed eyes and black hair entered the room. "I trust you girls have had no difficulties here in my territory," the man said. So I guess that made him Yomi, Kurama's old thieving partner. Kurama had told me much about his past, knowing that we were coming here, so there would be no problems. I already knew why Kyon was growling. He didn't trust Yomi, and after the things Kurama told me, neither did I.

"Yes, everything has been fine," I answered. Yomi then tilted his head towards me. If he could see, I would have sworn he was sizing me up, and I had no idea why. I had against him, so I didn't expect for him to have anything against me.

"You're Luna, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, she is."

Yomi turned around and I could see Kurama standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy. "What are you doing here?" Kurama asked Yomi.

"Boys, if you're going to argue, take it outside," Rori muttered into her pillow. "Some goddesses are actually trying to sleep.

"Heh," Yomi chuckled. "I like these girls, Kurama. Why are you acting so defensive of them?"

"You know why," was all Kurama said.

"Fair enough," Yomi replied before moving his head seemingly looking at me and my sister. "You ladies have a good night. You may use this land to your liking for your training. I wish you both well."

Rori made a halfhearted wave from her bed as Yomi left, raising her left arm above her and then curling it back under her pillows. I looked from her to a still angered Kurama. He was clenching his fists incredibly hard. I decided to walk up to him and take one of his fists in my hands. His grip softened as did his eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked gently. "I thought you two were friends."

"'Partners' does not mean friends," Kurama said seriously. "When he wanted me to train fighters for him, he went after those I cared about. I have no doubt he was trying to gain information on you two in case he wants to try again in the future."

"Why are we here, then?" Rori grumbled. I could tell she was irritated. "If this guy is so bad, why are we staying here?"

"Because it's safer than human world at the moment," Kurama admitted. "It does not mean it's safe. Tomorrow when you two go off for training, make sure someone is with you."

"I'll pass," Rori said. My eyes widened when I heard her. Kurama looked shocked too.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I will be going off on my own to train my own way," Rori replied. "I don't need anyone bothering me tomorrow, so you can tell the others to leave me be tomorrow."

"Aurora," Kurama called calmly, "that is not a wise plan. This territory is more dangerous than Yusuke's and you are powerless here. I would feel more comfortable if someone went with you."

"Yeah, sure," Rori said bitterly. "I don't think so. Just so that _you're _more comfortable…please. I know what the risks are, and I am choosing to deal with them. I just want to be alone."

I couldn't believe what my sister was saying. Lately she had seemed so distant, and when I tried to talk to her about it, she shut me down and retreated to her room. She was avoiding something and, for the first time in our lives, she wasn't coming to me.

"Whatever you say," Kurama replied, though I knew he wasn't really agreeing when he nodded to me. He wanted to give Rori the sense that she was getting what she wanted. In reality, he would make sure my sister was protected whether she liked it or not. I was thankful that he was on top of this.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. I had talked to Aurora and she had shut down on me after. My little sister was pulling away from me and I didn't know what to do. I knew if I made more contact, she'd pull away further. What was I supposed to do?<p>

"Mom," I whispered in the silence of my room, "please give me the strength to pull both of them through this." I wished my mother was there; she would know how to handle Aurora's problem. Aurora would have put her trust in her; he just knew it.

"Um…"

I heard Botan's small voice and mentally berated myself for not realizing she was there. "Hey," I greeted while trying to avoid eye contact. It would have made it worse if I had looked her in the eye. I wasn't embarrassed per se, but what grown man talks to his dead mother begging for strength. I'm sure it was awkward for her to hear as much as it was for me to say.

"Are you all right?" she asked me. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the soft tones of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm good," I assured her, even though I wasn't sure myself. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Actually, no," she replied. "I was looking for you."

"Really?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Reagan." I couldn't believe how exhilarating it felt when she said my name like that. "I'll admit something to you. I'm not supposed to be in Demon World, really. Despite how calm things have been between the three worlds, I'm still not welcome here, and I don't feel comfortable being alone."

I could understand. I didn't like being here either. Agreeing to this trip had been a bad idea. Luna and Aurora were in danger; Aurora was shutting everyone out. Things were a mess.

"I don't mind you staying with me," I told her. "Come on in."

I watched as she entered the room and closed the door. She stared at me for a moment, blinking those innocent, pink eyes. I motioned for her to give me her hand, and she did. Grinning down at her, I led her to my bed and we both sat down on its edge.

Her hair was soft between my fingers as I ran a hand through her hair. "You're safe with me," I told her. I didn't know what possessed me to say that, but I did.

"I know," she said. "And you are with me."

I tensed when she said that. She had been the only one I had told about my time in Tartarus, and she knew I felt powerless here. "I'll be happy when we're back home. I'm so worried that something will happen here."

"Nothing will," Botan assured me. "If anything, the demons will come after me and Kuwabara for being part of Human and Spirit World. They wouldn't dare mess with gods and goddesses. It's not like Tartarus."

"I know…I keep trying to remind myself of that." I really was. That was the only reason I hadn't had some sort of reaction to being here. I may have been on edge, but we all were and for good reason. "We should get some rest."

"Right," Botan agreed.

I crawled over to the other side of the bed and lied down. Fear crept into me as it usually did at night here. Sleeping was not something I enjoyed doing in this world. Botan must have known which I assumed when she wrapped her arms around me. "It'll be okay," she whispered. "It will all be okay. You sisters will be fine."

"I hope so," I replied quietly before I tried to go to sleep. At least there was someone who could make me feel peaceful in this crazy place.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot.

Hey everyone, it's been a while. Some of you have probably seen this same A/N in my other stories, but I've been dealing with quite a bit. Back in April, after finding out I got accepted to graduate school, my estranged father passed away, and the day after I got a call that a summer internship was waiting for me. I ended up having to pack up and move, then deal with a very emotional wake and funeral, not to mention just being on fast forward. The good news is that I was able to write a lot during my hiatus, and I have chapters laying in wait to be posted, including two more chapters for this story in addition to this update. I'm updating slowly to give myself time to write in between all of the craziness. There are just sometimes where I cannot get myself to write.

* * *

><p>You know, whoever came up with training under a waterfall was a genius…and I'm not at all being sarcastic about that. Heh, who am I kidding…I totally am.<p>

When I woke up early, I made true on my promise of training on my own. I didn't need anyone right now. If Luna and Reagan needed the spirit detectives, fine, but I wanted nothing to do with them.

"_You should come find me," _I heard a voice say in my head. It was startling and sounded familiar, my meditation under the waterfall interrupted as I felt heavy water crashing down on my shoulders.

"Gah!" I cried out in pain as I threw myself into the pool of water in front of me, gasping for air. I hadn't even been focusing on the water or the pain I would feel between the force of the fall and an element opposite my powers. The meditation had actually worked, though, for I had been in there for hours. I understood why Kurama said this place would be a good test of endurance.

Maybe I really did mean my earlier comment…genius.

As I marveled over the small accomplishment I made, I realized that I could actually feel my spirit energy. It was different from the energy of my goddess powers, but at least I had something to defend myself with. Hopefully when night came, I wouldn't feel as powerless, or as much pain.

"Good idea."

I froze when I heard Hiei's voice. Turning to face him, I realized he was taking in the place I decided to use as a temporary training ground. His compliment didn't even reach me as I decided to throw myself back into the water. He stopped me, though, before I did.

I was about to scream at him to let my wrist go, especially since I hated being manhandled, but his eyes silenced me. He was looking at me so intensely that I knew whatever he had to say had to be important.

"You are not just a job to me," he stated sincerely that for a moment I really did believe him. "I know what your brother said to you regarding my actions, and he is right. Being with me now would only cause more problems. The goddess of love despises you, and where no one wants this discord goddess to win, sometimes priorities change and in the heat of battle we cannot deal with something as small as emotions. I learned that a very long time ago."

I was shocked at what he was saying. He was admitting to me something about himself that he had learned through the hardships he wouldn't yet tell me. He also kept saying "now." Did that mean there was hope? That after this hell we were dealing with was over, there was a chance?

He could see the hope in my eyes and sighed looking away from me making me frown. I guessed it was too much to hope for.

"I would not be opposed to it," he admitted making my heart skip a beat, "but when this is over, we'll have to have a deeper discussion of my past. After you hear, you might not be so willing."

Doesn't matter! There was a chance! Yes!

"We'll talk then," I said calmly, forcing out my ecstatic thoughts. For a moment, I saw Hiei's lips twitch upward before he acted callous once again.

"Yes," he remarked. "I will leave you alone as you requested, but I will keep tabs on you and I will know if you run into trouble."

He left in a flash, but I didn't feel as hurt by it as I had felt before. I couldn't believe that had just happened. Hope was never something I clung to. Knowing my past, I could easily figure out why. I had been misled by an evil goddess, targeted by Awakeners, witnessed my cousin/brother get tortured, witnessed my parents' deaths, had my memories erased, and then dealt with annoying guys as I grew up as a human teenager. Hope and trust was not something I was used to. For the first time, I felt free, and now I understood why Luna had a positive outlook on everything.

Something stirred in my mind, an irritation that I hadn't felt. I didn't care, though. I was just so happy. I knew meditating this way would be a challenge, but I was up for it. All I would have to focus on is pushing my happy thoughts down for now, and then try to strengthen this spirit energy I could finally access. Luna was right; I had been wrong, and everything was going to work out just as soon as we got out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"You didn't even need to interfere," Athena said in awe as she and Aphrodite used an orb of light to glance down at Eos's life. The goddess of love was expecting to have to interfere, especially when the girl's thoughts reflected Eris. Artemis had been right when she said that Eris had already gotten to one of the young goddesses. At least now, she would be kept at bay.<p>

"I am thankful for that," Aphrodite replied. "It is much easier when those I touch accept their feelings so that I do not have to use my powers. They are on the path on their own, so later I won't have Eos angry for interfering in her love life."

"I will continue to think of ways to assist them," Athena stated. "Have Ares ready to assist me with whatever strategy I come up with."

Aphrodite scowled before sighing. "I guess we have no choice if we want to stop Eris, and stop another bloodbath from occurring." She looked up to the sky and frowned. _You better be grateful for this, Theia!_

* * *

><p>When Kurama had said that we could learn strategy here, he hadn't been kidding. It turned out his old partner had plenty of traps set up everywhere. Yomi had surprisingly been willing to give us the plans, though he warned Kurama that the layout would change after we all left. It seemed that the demon distrusted Kurama just as much as Kurama distrusted him. I knew what had happened between the two of them, but it was still surprising to see two friends harbor so much hatred.<p>

It was late at night when I finished my training. I knew that Rori had gone to bed very shortly after dinner. The two of us were getting better at organizing our schedules to sleep at the appropriate times, give ourselves enough time to sleep, and then be able to be awake when we were needed. I didn't sleep all day, and Rori could stay up during the night, but we now knew never to fight our exhaustion and went with it. Demon World made it easier to realize when our powers were at their peak. Truth be told, we were only awake a few hours now where our powers were not at their peak. According to Botan's logic, if we could keep ourselves protected on those hours, with talismans or something, we could live quite peacefully, if we decided to return to Human World. I didn't know how Ray Ray or Rori felt about that, but I knew that I wanted to stay in Human World. It was home to me, and now I had someone I formed a close bond with. We could make it work, I believed, despite all of this goddess stuff.

"_I have her," Bia remarked as Aurora was captured. "But Zelos, he is trying to get her as well."_

"_Oh he is, is he?" Kratos growled. Aurora looked up to the winged one nervously. His eyes snapped down to hers. "What are you looking at?"_

"_Your…your brother," she whispered and Kratos grew more interested in what he was going to say. Aurora's eyes snapped back up to his as her determination shone through. "We fight for the same cause, Kratos!" She stumbled forward as Bia tugged back on her chains. The shackles did not deter Aurora. "He made a deal with Eris a long time ago. She wants control over night and day. She gave him the ability to kill the gods in Olympia, where they dwell, just to get me and my sister._

"_So why don't we just stop this senseless fighting and join forces?" Aurora asked. "We can defeat them."_

"_I like the way you think goddess, but there's one problem," Kratos said while smirking at the young goddess._

_Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but she was stabbed in her side by Nike. "W-Wah…gah," she gagged out as she coughed up blood._

"_We don't make deals with goddesses."_

_Aurora was about to pass out when Zelos broke into their lair. He looked panicked when he saw the dawn goddess bleeding out. Where he wanted the power to kill the gods and goddesses, Eos and Selene were the exceptions. They were his ticket to power and overpowering his brother, and they were also innocent and pure. What Kratos was planning to do was force their powers awake to take, but what Eris wanted…yes, their powers would be awakened to their fullest potential, but Eris would control the girls' bodies until they could handle it and use them to create her chaos._

_Using his abilities given to him by Discord, Eris's power personified, he forced his siblings back and took the girl in his arms. She weakly called out for her friends and siblings, but she would not be reunited with them. She was going to be handed over to Eris, and then the real work would begin._

_He was heading to the hideout, a tall building in the center of-_

I was woken up roughly before I could learn the location of the hideout. My blue eyes met with relieved green eyes, and then I realized that we weren't alone in the room. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.

Ray Ray was the first to approach me aside from Kurama, and he took me in his arms and rocked me slowly. He whispered words of comfort in my ear and I had no idea why. All of our friends were in the room, and even Yomi was standing near the door looking like he was pondering something big. And then I saw Rori, and she looked horrified. "Seriously, what happened?"

"One of my men overheard you struggling in your sleep," Yomi informed her. I noticed Kurama and Hiei glare at him while Rori gasped and looked as if Yomi was about to reveal something that would hurt me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were waving frantically trying to stop him. "He entered the room and saw you thrashing and, when he tried to wake you, you frozen him to death."

I felt like my whole world came crumbling down as he said that. Rori was screaming at him while Reagan just tightened his hold on me. I had never hurt anyone before, and I barely liked to fight. Most of the training I did was self-defense and controlling my powers mostly so I didn't hurt myself or others around me. I never thought I would attack anyone.

"It…It was an accident," my voice squeaked out, to which Yomi callously said, "It is no big deal. I have more men after all." He looked around the room. "I don't see why all of you are acting like it's the worst thing that could have happened. Most of you have killed before."

"Yeah, either because that was our training and we had to survive," Yusuke remarked. "When I actually killed a human, it nearly destroyed me because I hadn't done it before, and Genkai had to make sure I didn't go nuts with guilt."

"Your species is pathetic if you can't handle a simple kill," Yomi stated matter-of-factly as he left the room.

I looked over to Yusuke who muttered an apology to me. They all knew it would kill me learning that I killed another. And Rori was in the room with me too…no wonder she looked terrified.

Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room, though Hiei stayed, for Rori I assumed, and Botan stayed as well. "It's…not that terrible, Lu Lu," Rori said to me. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my sister was playing off the fact that I murdered someone. "You didn't do it on purpose, Lu. You were reacting to your dream."

"How did you know-?"

"We just assumed," Ray Ray explained. "You were calling for your sister when the rest of us came in. What happened?"

"The winged ones," I whispered. "They want to hurt Rori. She told them about Zelos's treachery and they didn't react well to it. And then Zelos came to save Rori, but he was taking you to Eris. Apparently Kratos just wants our powers, but Eris wants us. She doesn't want to kill us. She just wants our powers awakened and she'll use her powers to keep us from losing ourselves to the pain, but while we suffer she'll cause chaos with our abilities. Zelos was running you to a tall building in a city, but I couldn't see where. That's when I was woken up."

"There will be other times for you to have the vision," Kurama assured me while grasping my hand tightly in his. "You already learned more information from the last time you did."

I saw Ray Ray glare at Kurama. "She had the vision before and you said nothing?"

Kurama remained calm and told my brother what I had told him. "She said that the winged ones were going after Aurora. Seeing as we already knew the winged ones were after them, it did not raise a red flag, because that was all she knew. What I learned, I learned through reading your archives in Olympia. It only gave me an overview of who everyone was and how things could play out. This I did not know."

Ray Ray seemed to let him off the hook, but he still didn't seem happy with the answer. "It is almost time for night to shift to day," Hiei had alerted. "It would be wise to let Luna continue to sleep for a few more hours."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that Hiei had something so caring regarding my sister's wellbeing, but I guess since we could become a thing one day, he would have to care. With her dreams, though, I couldn't help be a little fearful. Her visions came true, always. She saw the future while I saw the past. Neither could be escaped, but I honestly didn't want to know that I had to deal with all four winged ones and that one of them saved me…to be used by another. Was everyone in this world this screwed up? Honestly, Human World kept looking more and more like home.<p>

I ended up getting to start my personal training for the day. Hiei had discussed the possibility of resuming our training which I didn't mind one bit. Now that I understood a little more why he had been pushing me away emotionally, I wasn't going to push him away physically. We needed to get through this, and I really believed we could. Still, Luna's vision had put a damper on my optimism, and I once again felt a strange presence in my mind.

Hiei's glance cut over to me in an instant, and he stopped in front of me looking me in the eye as if he was trying to find something. I could see the glow under his headband and didn't know how I felt about letting him in, but I let down my mental barrier. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to figure out what the strange feeling was.

I could feel him sweeping my mind, but the strange presence left as soon as he touched me. I knew one thing, though. I felt safe, safe with Hiei and safe with feeling his hands on mine. It was like we had been in this position before, but I knew we hadn't. It just felt so…right. Hiei eyed our joined hands before he released them. I scoffed slightly, but held a smile on my face. As we continued to walk, I nudged him with my body making him chuckle and smile at me. Yup, that's right…a smile. I was shocked. Maybe we could mix business with pleasure soon enough. We just had a couple more weeks before we would confront the winged ones. Hopefully Luna's vision was just that and knowing would prevent it.

Well, a girl can dream, right?


End file.
